Whats Left Of The Ruins
by BamonBrucas
Summary: Set after Fool Me Once..Bonnie lately has weird dreams about being chased by a strange creature in the woods of Mystic Falls. She confides this to Stefan which is led to the constant guarding of the Salvatore brothers. TheAngelGirl1992 thanksforsummary
1. All Alone

**A/N: **_**This is my first TV Show fan fiction, I usually try with footballer fan fictions.. **_

_**Anyway, I don't know where and how I'm going to go with this story but I thought, I might as well start it off and see how it goes.. Sorry that's its soo short, but I though if I start it, the rest will hopefully come..**_

_**I hope you'll enjoy it **__**J**_

_Chapter 1 - All Alone_

Bonnie was sitting on the grass near the ruins of Fell's Church. She was alone. She was alone in the forest and she was alone in the world. She had no one now. Her beloved grams died, no killed, and she was all alone now. No one to turn to, no one to cry on their shoulder. Sure she had Elena, and Caroline but the relationship she had with Grams was different. It was the strongest bond she ever had with anyone.

Why was she even here? The last place she should ever be? The exact place that caused her grams death. Maybe in some twisted way it gave her comfort. Knowing that this place was the last place Sheila had been alive, breathing and at her most powerful self.

She didn't want to see anyone, didn't want to talk to anyone. It was still too new, the pain, the memories, the grief. Her wound was still open, taking it time to heal. So she was here, knowing this was the last place people would look for her. If they even did.

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie didn't flinch when she heard the voice of the person she most despised at the moment. She was too numb to feel anything, even hatred.

She didn't bother replying though, willing he would just leave.

"Hello earth to witch?" Damon said waving his hands in front of Bonnie to catch her attention.

"Go away" she mumbled, weakly. Damon was surprised. This wasn't the witch he was used to, she was meant say some snide comment, be angry even.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He was shocked to find the witch here, normally this part of the wood was empty, eerily empty. He had only come to clear his mind, have a bit of me time and maybe to hunt, if anyone tasty came by his way. But while walking and running, he stopped to find himself here in Fell's Church, near the Goddamn tomb.

It seemed like the witch wasn't up for talking so he decided to leave, not knowing why bothered to come here in the first place, he stopped dead in tracks when he heard the witch talk.

Did he hear her right? Her request was silent, but his vampire ears was able to pick it up as clear as if she had shouted it. But no, she couldn't have really said what he thought she said.

He turned around to see Bonnie now standing up, looking at him defiantly. Her jaw clenched in determination.

"Kill me" the witch repeated, this time clearer and with much more conviction and determination.


	2. Consequences

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who has revieved/alerted/favourited this story, it really does mean a lot, I could write everyones name but you know who you are anyway…I'm glad that I have positive reviews, I actually had my concern whether it was too dark/depressive but it seems you lot didn't mind. lol**

**Since I have Chapter 2 ready, I am posting it, didn't find any need in delaying it.**

**I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter too.**

**Oh and thank you everyone for forgiving me for the very short chapter, hopefully this one is longer and will satisfy you.**

***Taking a deep breath* I hope I will not disappoint anyone with the chap/story.**

**Oh and I forgot to write this the last time:**

**PS: I don't own **_**The Vampire Diaries **_**book series or TV Show.**

_Chapter 2 - Consequences_

"Come again?" Damon asked, still having trouble believing what he's hearing.

"Kill me" Bonnie said once again, determined.

Determined for what? To die? Damon thought, getting a little bit annoyed.

"Be careful what you wish for little witch, it might just come true"

"That's what I'm asking for Damon" Bonnie replied.

"For me to kill you?" Damon still had trouble wrapping his head around this situation. Bonnie nodded.

"You want me to kill you? To rip open your throat and drain you dry, till your last drop"

Damon expected Bonnie to flinch, to run away, but all she did was shrug. Damon only came to a walk and maybe have a snack but he found himself face to face with a feast.

Damon was toying with the idea of actually killing the little witch. He remembered how her blood tasted from the incident with Emily. It was sweet and exciting, something fresh. He wouldn't have to make her suffer too, he wouldn't treat her to a slow death, like he usually did with others. He would make it easy for her, just snap her neck and drain her dry. Just the idea was making him crazy, turning his eyes crimson and fangs growing.

Damon took a deep breath and shut his eyes, willing his control to take over, to get back to normal. No, he couldn't do that. He couldn't kill the witch, that would be a death wish. Stefan will kill him, then Elena will make him come back to life only to kill him again. Plus killing her best friend wouldn't help him seduce Elena. No, killing her would definitely be a death wish, then again it wasn't his fault that the witch had a death wish of her own.

Bonnie stood her ground. She hadn't thought about anything like this till she saw Damon. Then her mind was made up, her fate was sealed. Maybe it was fate that Damon came by, found her alone, defenceless and defeated.

She didn't get scared when she saw him transforming into his vampire form. She felt calm instead. Calm and content that it was ending, that soon she would find peace. In fact she felt a little disappointment when Damon returned to human form.

"Why? Why do you wanna die?" Damon asked, curious.

"Because I don't want to live" Bonnie replied matter of factly.

"Ok, lets start again. Why don't you want to live?" he asked again.

Bonnie stood, motionless and quite. She was feeling weaker by the minute, she slumped on the grass. "I hate you"

"That's not a reason to die. Oh but wait it is. Everyone loves me, and you being the odd one out makes you right on wanting to die" Damon smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I hate your brother as well" Bonnie said.

"Ah we're on common ground here. I hate my brother too" Damon smiled. It was good to hear someone else hating his brother. But why she did hate Stefan was beyond Damon.

"Wait is this about Grams-Witch, about what happened?" he asked.

Bonnie looked up at him, pure rage in her eyes. "You're such an insensitive bastard. No wonder Katherine never came looking for you" She spit out.

Damon was beyond angry now. He crouched and lunged forward, stopping in front of Bonnie. He was just about to attack when he stopped.

Something was wrong here. In the millisecond, before he was about to attack he saw that Bonnie just stood, not fighting him, or using her witchy powers to burn him.

"Ah. Good strategy witch, but it wont work. Using Katherine to get me worked up and kill you. It nearly worked though"

Damon was lost. He didn't know what to do or how to deal with this suicidal Bonnie. It was a first, for someone to ask him to kill him willingly.

"I'm not gonna kill you Bonnie"

"Why?" Bonnie asked. What was wrong with Damon anyway. He should've jump to the idea and killed her there and then. Damon wanted to, tried to kill her before what was stopping him now.

"1 because I don't want to kill you, I like our little banters some time. 2. Because I don't like my victims weak, I like them to put up a fight, to feel fear. That's the whole fun in it."

"Well then Damon do me a favour and just go away"

"Alright witch, lets get serious here. What's going on? Why are you here?"

A few minutes passed and just when Damon thought she was not going to answer him at all, she spoke.

"I don't want to see that face every morning"

"Whose face?" Damon wasn't sure why he was even bothering to talk to the witch but he had the feeling she needed it.

"Mine. I don't want to look in the mirror and see my face. Remember that its all my fault" Damon opened his mouth to talk but Bonnie cut him off. "I know its yours and Stefan's fault too, but mainly my fault. I made her do the spell knowing it would weaken her. But I didn't care, I didn't think, all I wanted was Elena to be happy. I made a choice and now I'm paying the consequences"

Bonnie wasn't sure why she was saying all these things to Damon, but she was bottled up, she needed to talk no matter who it was that was listening.

"You know what bothers me the most? What I hate the most is that it was all for nothing. We opened the tomb to get Katherine out, we released all those vampires so you can get what you wanted, only to find out that she wasn't there all along. It hurts so much more to know it was for nothing. At least if you had gotten Katherine back, there would've been a comforting reason, we've done what we set out to do, we released Katherine, but no. It was all for nothing. Nothing"

Damon preferred to stay silent, not knowing what to say. It was true, it was all for nothing. All those years, he loved Katherine to the core, hated his brother, hated everyone, for taking her away from him. 145 years he grieved for the lost of the love of his love. Releasing her, saving her, that thought was what got him going for 145 years. He took risks, coming here, deciding to release all the vampires just to get to her, only to find out that she was free all along. She wasn't in the tomb, never had been. She was free, walking, living, knowing his whereabouts but not giving a damn. It hurt. He didn't want to admit it to anyone but it hurt.

"Does it hurt? To know she never gave a damn?"

Damon knew Bonnie wanted to hurt him, she was hurting and she wanted him to hurt too.

Damon's silence was giving all the answers Bonnie needed.

"You know you could've just left us in there? Save all this guilt and regret"

"I would've if it was just my choice, but there was Elena. If Stefan hadn't gone in to save you then maybe I would've left you. But he went in, and I couldn't have just left him in there. I couldn't do that".

It was always about Stefan, Damon realised. Always him. No one gave a damn about him. Never, but then again why should they? He was the evil brother, who killed out of joy, out of boredom. He was the one who had made everyone's life a misery. He really wished the witch would've left him the tomb. At least then he wouldn't have witnessed everyone's pitiful glances, how they felt sorry for him.

"But then again, I don't think I would've left you in there as well, even if Stefan didn't go in" Bonnie said.

Damon looked at Bonnie, surprised. Well, that was a first.

"For Elena" Bonnie finished quickly. "I would've done it for her, she cares about you"

"Because I'm hot, irresistible, charming and good-looking" Damon replied. He had enough of this serious mood, he hadn't been this serious and moody in years.

Bonnie chuckled, the Damon she was used to was surfacing.

"In a way I understand you. I think" Bonnie continued at Damon's puzzled expression. "You know, the obsession, the chase, the hate. Everything you've been through, everything you've done, it all comes down to one thing; Katherine. In your own twisted, crazy way, you love her. All wanted was to have her back. You've done everything for that reason. Your expression of love is different maybe to the one of us, buts its love in the end"

Bonnie didn't want to feel compassion to Damon, she wanted to hate him, but she couldn't help but remember how broken, pained, how heart-broken he had seemed when he found out that Katherine didn't care. Until that moment Bonnie never understood him, never cared about his love for Katherine, never even believed he did love her, she just thought it was a game. Until that moment. That moment she saw his face, the silent tears that he was urging not to fall, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, and understand him.

Because of the spell, Bonnie's senses were at their highest that moment, so she was able to sense Damon's aura and feelings more than ever. She had felt his heart breaking, shattering to pieces. She had felt him losing the only line that was connecting him to this world, to sanity. She had felt his tears gathering, ready to fall, but him not allowing them to.

Damon was uncomfortable, he didn't want this, he didn't want anyone to understand him. He wanted everyone to hate him, to not understand his motives. He wanted everyone to know and believe he was a Class A jerk, an insensitive bastard. It was better that way. No one questioned him, no one got close to him. More importantly no one was able to hurt him.

"I'm out of here" Damon announced. He had had enough now. He didn't want to be here anymore. Here he felt…vulnerable. "This heart to heart thingy is not my thing witch, its more of a St. Stefan thing"

Bonnie gave a small smile. "I know. That's the reason why I talked with you I guess. Because I know that soon you'll forget everything I said to you. I know that you don't care, no matter what anyone says to you. Its not any importance to you. You can't feel Damon"

Her honesty was one of the things Damon liked and hated about the witch. She could be painfully honest and tell you what she thought without thinking of your emotions. She was the one who was insensitive not him, Damon thought. Damon turned to leave but was stopped by Bonnie.

"Damon? This 'heart to heart thingy', you should forget it ever happened. I still hate you, and I'd be happy if I don't see you around"

"Don't worry, I already forgot it. Like you said I don't care, I don't feel, its no importance to me. And don't worry you wont see me around"

And with that he left.

**A/N: Usually when I write a fic/story I have everything planned, every chapter, ending etc, but with this story I have nothing planned yet, for the first time I'm going with my instincts and what comes to me that moment, so time to time, if I seem confusing or not connected I'd like to apologise from now. I'm not saying it will but just in case.**

**Hope you enjoyed. **


	3. Weird Feeling

_**A/N: Thank you soo much for the reviews.. I get so happy when I receive them : ) **_

_**I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed/alerted/favourited this story, also another huge thank you for bearing with me and not minding that I haven't got anything planned and just going with the flow..**_

_**My muse for this chapter only came today, so I've only been able to write today so now that its ready here it is enjoy..**_

_**PS: I just discovered for some reason asterisks don't work here, so that DBDBD thing is in place for asterisks.. Which is where I'm changing scenes..**_

_Chapter 3 - Weird Feeling_

A week had passed since the incident between Bonnie and Damon. Bonnie was starting to come out of her grief, it was a slow progress, but it was a progress. To forget everything that has happened she decided to embrace her physic abilities and had started to work on her magic skills. She wasn't a powerful witch yet, but she was able to do things now, more than she had ever done. Her skills was surprising even to her, the things she was able to do now, she had never dreamed she would. She was afraid of her abilities before, but not anymore. For the memory of Sheila, she wants to become a very powerful witch, the most powerful Bennet witch ever.

She was too engrossed in her magic, too busy, so she hadn't seen Elena or others in days. But today, she needed a break, too much spell trials were making her go weak, and weak wasn't something she wanted to be.

"Bonnie!" she heard Caroline call out as soon as she stepped in from the gates of Mystic High.

"Caroline" She walked next to the blonde and gave her a hug. Although they talked on the phone nearly everyday, she did miss Caroline. She missed the simplicity of Caroline's company, just hanging out and laughing, just the worries of an ordinary teenage girl. She liked it that Caroline was not involved in the supernatural stuff, that she wasn't aware of it. No witches, spells or vampires. With Caroline it was boyfriend, dress and makeup problems, it was what Bonnie needed to feel normal. Even though normal the last thing her world was.

"Oh girl I missed you" Caroline said smiling, glad to have her friend back. Bonnie was going through a hard time she knew. Caroline tried to do her best for Bonnie, she tried to engage her into silly conversations just so it can clear her mind a bit from the serious problems.

"I missed you too" Bonnie said.

"Let's do something after school today, what do you think?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Shopping and then food at the Grill?" Caroline asked.

"Yep" Bonnie agreed, how else to be normal then a bit of shopping and some girl time.

They started to walk towards their class's as Elena approached them with Stefan in tow.

"Bonnie! Oh God! Where have you been?" Elena hugged Bonnie.

"Here" Bonnie mumbled awkwardly.

"How are you? Are you ok?" Elena asked, worry written on her face.

"I'm fine. Really" Bonnie answered.

"We should do something after school"

"I'm sorry Elena, I already have plans" Bonnie answered.

"You do? With who?"

"With…with someone" she replied, looking at Caroline who gave her a weird look, but remained silent.

"Well ok, another time then"

"Yeah. Well I should go now before I'm late to class" Bonnie said and made her way. Leaving a puzzled Elena and silent Stefan behind.

"What was that?" Caroline asked as soon as they were far away.

"Nothing. I'm just not ready to face Elena" Bonnie replied. It was the truth. As much as she loved Elena and would give her life for her, she wasn't ready to face Elena. It was still too new, too raw. She still needed more time to face Elena and Stefan. It was especially hard seeing or talking to Elena when Stefan was with her constantly. Yes, she was coming to terms with things, why and how they happened, but there was a part of her that still blamed the Salvatore brothers as much as she blamed herself.

_DBDBDBDBDBDBDBD_

"Well we bought a lot of things, well me mostly" Caroline chuckled, looking at her handful bags.

"You're a shopping monster Caroline. You cant help it" Bonnie said smiling.

"I know. Now I'm hungry lets go eat"

"Oh wait. I forgot I need to buy some stuffs. You go and I'll meet you there in 5 minutes." Bonnie said.

"What are you going to buy?" Caroline asked.

"Just some…household stuffs" Bonnie said and rushed to the other side.

She forgot but she needed to buy some candles and herbs that she needed for her magic practises. She has used so many that, she only had a few left.

She walked into the store that was named 'Mystic' and bought all her herbs and oils she needed. She also bought packets of candles and some scented ones to help her relax.

She walked out of the store admiring her goods, smelling the candles, when she realised she was crossing the road without looking. A car was coming towards her at full speed Bonnie realised and she was paralysed to the spot. She couldn't move. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact. She felt a tight grip on her waist and she felt like she was…flying? Slowly and very gently she felt her body lowered to the ground. She opened her eyes only to be met by angry blue ones. The eyes held anger and…was it fear?

"Damon?" she asked confused. She realised she wasn't hit, nowhere hurt and she was in Damon's tight grip. Did that mean he saved her?

"So what asking me wasn't enough, you decided to take matters into your own hands?" He asked angrily. But angry for what she didn't understand.

"I don't…I don't…" She wasn't able to talk, she was too shocked, confused to form a coherent sentence.

"You have to get out of this state witch. You cant be walking around constantly with a death wish. Getting yourself killed by a car. Stupid!"

Now Bonnie understood Damon's anger. He thought she wanted to kill herself, again. She couldn't hold herself she laughed.

"Its not funny!" Damon shouted, getting even more angry.

"Damon I wasn't-" Bonnie was going to explain that she wasn't on a death wish this time, but she was cut off by a frantic Caroline.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Oh God I saw everything! Oh my God! Are you ok? I was so scared" she said kneeling next to Bonnie.

Only then did Bonnie and Damon both realised that they were still on the floor, with Damon's arm around Bonnie. Damon removed his hand and Bonnie quickly got up.

"I'm ok Car-"

"Next time you be careful. Keep your eye on her. What kind of a friend are you? Especially with the state she's in!" Damon scolded Caroline, shocking both Bonnie and Caroline.

"I am keeping an eye on her, it was just a moment of-"

"Well it wasn't enough!" Damon cut off Caroline.

Caroline was near tears now, Bonnie could see. "Damon don't blame Caroline, its not her fault"

But Damon didn't listen he was still angry, he opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by Caroline. "What is it to you anyway?"

Damon didn't bother answering and left walking, making his way to the boarding house. It was true, why did he care? Why did he come back to Mystic Falls anyway? After that incident with Bonnie he left the next day. Going to another city. He didn't want to be in Mystic Falls anymore. He hated the place, it held too much memories, some bitter and some painful. He went and saw some old contacts, old vampire friends - if that's what you could call them - to see if he could get any information on Katherine's whereabouts but he couldn't find anything. No one knew where she was it seemed. But a few days later he found himself bored and somewhat empty? He wasn't sure what the feeling was. As much as he tried to ignore it he couldn't, the feeling only magnified. So now here he was, back in Mystic Falls, the place he didn't want to be. He supposed this feeling, of coming back here was because of Stefan. Because his brother was weak and could need his help anytime. Damon didn't care much about Stefan, but in the end he was family and if Stefan died who was he going to make miserable. After all, he did promise his brother an eternity of misery, and he wasn't done with eternity yet.

So he was back in this place, making his way to the boarding house in human pace, only to see the witch make her way out of a store. He was debating whether or not to approach her but decided against it, knowing she probably was still angry with him. When he was starting to walk again his vampire senses caught the danger, saw that Bonnie was crossing the road without looking and a car was coming towards her unable to stop. And what did the witch do? She just stood there, not doing anything! Damon rushed next to her in vampire speed and caught her from the waist to safety. It was only a matter of seconds, everything that happened, but for his senses it was like minutes.

He didn't care whether anyone saw him or not. He was too angry to think rationally. How could someone be so eager to die - a human someone who had no chance of eternity - was beyond his belief.

Damon quickly tried to get rid of the thoughts. Why did he care? He was a vampire, he saw many people die, even killed some himself, so why did the idea of the little witch dying bother him?

Because she's Elena's friend, he answered his own question.

_DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD_

"Seriously what was wrong with him?" Caroline huffed.

Bonnie and Caroline was now at Mystic Grills eating their dinner, Caroline wanted to cancel after the incident but Bonnie said she was ok and she was hungry, so they decided to go with the original plan.

"I don't know" Bonnie answered, wanting to know the answer herself.

"Thank God nothing happened to you Bonnie! My God if it did. I never thought I'd say this but I'm so grateful to Damon. I mean how he done it I don't know, but one moment he wasn't there, you was in the road, the next he was next to you on the floor across the road. It was impossible" Caroline said wondering.

"I don't know" Bonnie said again, this time unable to meet her friends eye. It wasn't impossible, not for Damon. Not with his strength and Power and senses. Bonnie realised she was grateful to Damon too, even though she had done a crazy stunt last time she saw Damon, she didn't want to die. Not yet anyway. Not when she was discovering her powers.

She didn't want to think about this anymore.

"So how are things with Matt?" she asked Caroline knowing it would divert her friends attention from the current issue. And she succeeded as Caroline started to talk about Matt and their relationship.

_**She was running. Running from something. She could feel it behind her but she couldn't see what it was. It was too dark. She was running with all the strength and power she had within herself, how she didn't know, but she knew that if she stopped running the thing that was following her would keep up with her and she would die. She was sure of that, if this thing caught her she would die without any chance. She kept running and found herself in the woods. She kept running left or right or left to get rid of her enemy, but a branch caught her leg and she fell. She tried to get up and run again but it was too late, she was caught. She turned around to face her fate when Bonnie awoke. She couldn't see what or who it was that was chasing her.**_

A/N: While I was in the middle of writing this chapter, I read a spoiler summary for season 2, and I cant say I was happy, my mood got spoiled a bit but also made me more determined for Bamon… Hope you enjoyed it : )


	4. Anger, Fear, Dreams

**A/N: I'm sooo so sorry for the delay in the update. I wasn't planning to update this late, but work was hectic this week, so I was tired to write anything. But today was my off day so here I have a new chapter for you..**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has read/reviewed/favourited/alerted this story. It means so much.**

**Lastly: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, if I had the whole storyline would be DBS, DBT : )**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 - Anger, Fear, Dreams**_

Bonnie took a deep breath before she knocked the door of the Salvatore boarding house. She wasn't even sure whether she should be here, and even more sure that she would probably be regretting it later, but here she was standing on the doorstep of **their** house. The people she didn't really want to see. But she had to be here, she had to thank Damon for what he had done. Whether she liked it or not Damon had saved her yesterday - whether he wanted it or not - and she had to come and say thank you to him. It was a weight on her shoulders she was not willing to carry. So the quicker the better. With one last deep breath she knocked on the door.

A second hadn't even passed when the door opened and revealed Stefan behind.

"Bonnie? Erm, come in" Stefan was shocked to find Bonnie at the door. She was the last person he had expected.

"Hi Stefan" Bonnie mumbled uncomfortably. It felt so weird and uncomfortable to be here, in their territory.

"Are you ok? Is something wrong?" Stefan asked, immediately worried.

"No, I'm ok…. Is-Is Damon around?" Bonnie asked, unable to meet Stefan's eyes. After all it was no secret that she despised Damon, and for her to be here and asking for him was a clear sign, that things were not alright.

"No…He's out…I don't know where though…Are you sure everything's ok?" Stefan voice held a hint of suspicion and worry.

"Everything is alright I just wanted to say something, that's all. Tell him I came by… or don't, I might come back later. I don't know" Bonnie sighed, frustrated. It was hard enough for her to come here in the first place.

Bonnie turned to leave but was stopped with Stefan's voice.

"Bonnie I'm so sorry", she turned to face him, not sure what he was talking about, she raised her brow in question.

"I'm sorry, for everything. For Sheila, for everything you've been through, for everything you are going through. I'm sorry for everything I and Damon has ever done to you" Stefan continued, walking in front of Bonnie. He needed this weight lifted of his shoulders. He valued Bonnie's friendship and he didn't want her to be mad and upset with him, with them.

"I liked Sheila, I knew her from my pass. She had an important role in my life. She used to mesmerize us with her voice, with her beauty" Stefan went on, his eyes having a glazed look from reminiscing memories.

Bonnie was shocked, she never knew her grandmother knew Stefan in the pass, she never mentioned it to her, nor had Stefan, and it did seem like Stefan was fond of her grandmother.

"I truly am sorry for your loss. Sheila lived a short but a fulfilling life, that should be your comfort"

Bonnie couldn't hold it together anymore, it was too much, she let the tears flow. It was so cruel to hear Stefan - one of the vampires responsible for her death - to speak so fondly of her grandmother, as if her death really had pained him.

Stefan opened his arms and Bonnie went in to them. It was so hard to stay mad and cross with Stefan. Unlike Damon, Stefan felt. Felt emotion, regret, sincerity. As much as Stefan himself would try to deny it, he did have humanity. He wasn't soulless like he believed himself. He's humanity wasn't shut off, it was there. Stefan thrived on emotions. So it was so hard to stay mad at him. As much as Bonnie didn't want to admit, she missed his friendship, his easy going manner. He had helped her with her magic, he had saved her once too, when she was stuck in the awful tomb, not knowing how to get out, he had found her and rescued her. It seemed like the Salvatore brothers were always saving people as much as they killed them. A chuckle managed to escape from Bonnie in between her tears. How ironic was it that their names were Salvatore as in saviour?

Stefan pulled back a little and looked at Bonnie up on hearing her chuckle.

"Are you o-" But he didn't manage to finish his sentence.

"What the hell is going on here?" The voice was calm but threatening.

Bonnie and Stefan turned round to see Damon standing in the door way. His eyes were darting between Bonnie and Stefan, his eyes accusing, calculating.

"Nothing" Stefan answered.

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me" Damon shot back, getting in between Stefan and Bonnie, prying Stefan's arm from around Bonnie's waist. Nor Bonnie or Stefan had realised that they were still in each others comfortable embrace.

"Seriously Little Brother, this is so low, even for you"

"Damon!" Stefan tries to warn his brother.

"I've never thought you to be the type to go after the best friend too, next time don't give me one of those moral speeches"

"Damon. You're getting everything wrong. Bonnie was upset and I was just comforting her. That's all"

Damon opened his mouth to speak but Bonnie cut him off.

"Damon stop being a jerk"

"Oh so the Suicidal Witch talks" he said glaring at Bonnie.

"I came to see you Damon. Would you give us a minute" she said the latter to Stefan. But Stefan wasn't sure if he wanted to leave Bonnie alone with Damon. Damon was in a weird mood, and Stefan wasn't sure how safe it would be.

"Don't worry, I wont do anything to precious Bonnie" Damon said sensing Stefan's reluctant to leave them alone.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to see you Damon"

"Why?"

Bonnie sighed. This was frustrating, she only came here today to see Damon, to say thank you and leave, quick and easy. Instead she came face to face with more than she bargained for, forgiving Stefan, being friends with him again, and an weird acting Damon, trying to make out as if there's something between Stefan and her.

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday. For saving me. From the near-accident" Bonnie was feeling stupid for having to drag out the sentence, but Damon was just looking at her expressionless as if he didn't care, like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"It was nice what you did"

"Fine"

"Fine?" Bonnie was livid, she came to him, doing the thing she thought was the most hard she ever had to do, and his only reply was 'fine'.

"Yeah, you expressed your gratitude. Now you can leave"

Bonnie couldn't find a word to say, she was furious and scared that if she was to stand here another moment longer she would set the vampire on fire. And killing Damon would not be good for many reasons.

"Fine!" Bonnie huffed and left the boarding house.

Damon sighed and went to the bar to pour himself a drink. He didn't know why he acted like that, but when he entered the house and saw Stefan and Bonnie wrapped around each other so…casually and comfortably - as if they had rights to be there - infuriated him. They're was something wrong with that picture, something really wrong. He didn't like it. Even when he saw Stefan and Elena hugging and kissing he never felt this churning feeling in his gut he felt now seeing Stefan and Bonnie. No, that picture was definitely wrong. He was so used to seeing Elena and Stefan together, that seeing him with Bonnie felt wrong to him. Plus how could they betray Elena in that way, how could they betray…him.

* * *

_**She was running. Running from something. She could feel it behind her but she couldn't see what it was. It was too dark. She was running with all the strength and power she had within herself, how she didn't know, but she knew that if she stopped running the thing that was following her would keep up with her and she would die. She was sure of that, if this thing caught her she would die without any chance. She kept running and found herself in the woods. She kept running left or right or left to get rid of her enemy, but a branch caught her leg and she fell. She tried to get up and run again but it was too late, she was caught. She turned around to face her fate when Bonnie awoke. She couldn't see what or who it was that was chasing her.**_

Bonnie woke up with a gasp, sweat all over her body, heart accelerating as if she really was running from someone/something. She was getting tired of this, for the past week she was seeing this dream every night, and every night she woke up without seeing who or what it was that she was chasing her. She was starting to get afraid now, she was a witch, so she knew that these dreams were not just dreams but maybe visions. Visions of the past or future, but the latter being the more stronger possibility. Bonnie was starting to get afraid because she was starting to fear whatever it was that was going to come for her. And for the life of her Bonnie just couldn't solve who or why they would chase her, why they would want to kill her. She has to do something about this but what? She no longer had an elder person whom she could talk to. She could talk to Damon and Stefan, but what could they do when she didn't even know what it was that was chasing her.

* * *

Bonnie was at the door of the boarding house once again. She came to this house last week to thank Damon for the good he had done to her, but that hadn't gone the way she had planned it. She wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of asking the Salvatore's for help, but they were her only hope for now. They were the only supernatural beings around her, so therefore maybe they can be of some help. Whatever the case she had to try.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door with a sense of deja-vu only this time the door was answered by not Stefan but Damon.

"If it isn't the Suicidal Witch" he answered with a surprised face.

"I'm not suicidal Damon" Bonnie answered tiredly, and walked past in through the house.

"Oh aren't you? Funny I recall a few incidents where you was just that. 'Kill me Damon, Kill me' Remember?" he asked with a smirk.

Bonnie flushed remembering the incident. Whatever possessed her to ask that of Damon. But she was at a dark place that time. "You're never going to let that go are you?"

"Hmm, a chance to taunt you every second. I don't think so" he said placing himself on the sofa. "Spill" he all but commanded.

"What?"

"Spill witch, why are you here? Its not like you're a regular companion of this house. Oh wait- I know, you want another cosy little hug with Stefan right?"

"Actually is Stefan around?" Bonnie asked ignoring the spite comment.

Bonnie thought she saw Damon's face hardened, but quickly dismissed the thought.

"He's upstairs having sex with Elena. Does that bother you?"

Bonnie was nerved with the bold question. "No Damon. It doesn't, why should it?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you might have some platonic feelings toward my brother. Because I'm the big bad wolf and he's the good guy"

What was Damon doing, when it came to the witch it seemed like he was unable to shut himself.

"Damon what are you doing? If I didn't know better I'd say you're actually trying to make me have feelings for your brother. But then again maybe that is your intention, to make me have feelings for Stefan, get us out of the picture and so you can have Elena all to yourself"

Bonnie gasped as Damon was suddenly right in front of her, his face a picture of fury, hands clenched at sides.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare develop any feelings toward my brother. You don't belong to him. If you have any kind of sick fantasies about you and him make sure you get rid off them, quick" Damon snarled.

Bonnie was hurt by his words, but she tried so hard not to show it. Damon's low view of her, him thinking she was so unworthy that she didn't deserve to be next to a Salvatore affected her more than she liked to admit.

"Do you hear me?" Damon shook her shoulders, when he didn't get a reply.

"Yes" Bonnie mumbled weakly.

"Damon! Get the hell away from her" Stefan marched across the room.

Damon stepped back, and started pacing up and down, to get rid of the fury that consumed him. His fears - no suspicions were proving right. Bonnie was feeling something towards his brother. Maybe she already did. Maybe she already loved Stefan. That notion left him with a weird feeling in his stomach, but why, it was beyond him. He turned to see that Stefan was greeting Bonnie with a hug, and rubbing his hands up and down her back. Damon snarled.

"Are you ok Bonnie? Did he hurt you?" Stefan asked worriedly.

"No, no. I'm ok Stefan"

"Are you sure? I was upstairs and heard the noises down here and came to check, only to find my brother ambushing you" Stefan said this with a glare toward Damon.

Bonnie blushed, remembering what Damon had said about what Stefan was doing upstairs. "I-I'm so sorry Stefan, I didn't want to interrupt you"

"Interrupt what?" Stefan asked, seeing that Bonnie was blushing. Stefan swore that he heard Damon chuckle lowly, so low that Bonnie wasn't able to hear it.

"Erm, you -you and Elena…doing" This time Stefan chuckled, loudly.

"For your information Elena is at home, I was just sleeping in my room"

Bonnie glared at Damon for lying to her, and Damon glared back. Stefan was the one to stop their glaring contest.

"Why was you here anyway Bonnie?" Stefan asked back to worrying.

"I actually want to talk to you" she replied. "and Damon" she added when Damon huffed, which caught Damon's attention right away. Not that his attention had wavered from the Little Witch. He was watching her every move, every breath, every word while she was talking to Stefan. Looking for signs.

"What is it Bonnie?" Stefan asked, guiding Bonnie to sit on the sofa, and taking his place next to her.

"I don't know how to say this, or even if you'll know what I'm talking about, or even if you can help me-"

"Bonnie what is it?" Stefan urged.

"I'm having weird dreams, well dream actually. For the past week every night, I'm seeing the same dream over and over again. Its confusing and scary Stefan. I don't even know if you'll understand"

"Oh please Little Witch, you're underestimating us. We've seen more than our fair share of witches during the century. You're having visions" Damon announced

"I know I'm having visions" Bonnie shot back.

"What are your visions Bonnie?" Stefan asked gently.

"Mainly myself. I'm keep running, running in the woods. Running away from something or someone. I don't know what it is. I just know that if I stop or drop, the thing will catch me, and then I-"

"Sshhh" Stefan murmurs as Bonnie's breath hitches up from fear, its like she's re-living the dream again.

"What is chasing you Bonnie?" Damon becomes serious, knowing that the dreams are terrifying Bonnie.

"I don't know. In my dreams I always step on a branch and fall, and every time I turn around to face what ever it is. And just before I see it, I wake up. Every time" she adds a little frustrated. If she was to see what it was that was chasing her, at least she'd be prepared. Prepared to fight.

"What could it be?" Stefan asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know and I don't understand" Bonnie murmured.

"It could be anything, but I wish we knew what it was so we can fight it, be prepared for it" Damon said.

"I don't know. I just know that it set out to kill me, destroy me. And that its going to happen soon. Very soon".

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because when I started writing this today, I hadn't planned the scenes this way, but when I got to typing these scenes poured out and I couldn't ignore it.**

**Love Pam : )**


	5. Confessions

**A/N: I'm here with another chapter. This week I have relative visiting from overseas, and I don't know if I will have the time to write something and update, so I'm posting early and a long chapter. This was actually supposed to be 2 chapters but I merged them to make a longer chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**PS: I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I enjoyed writing it. And don't worry this is not going to be a D/B/S triangle fic. Its definitely Bamon, but I have to have some scenes like that so Damon can come to his senses.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has read/reviewed/favourited/alerted this story. It means so much.**

**Lastly: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, if I had the whole storyline would be DBS, DBT BBE: )**

**Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 5 - Confessions**_

"_What could it be?" Stefan asked to no one in particular._

"_I don't know and I don't understand" Bonnie murmured._

"_It could be anything, but I wish we knew what it was so we can fight it, be prepared for it" Damon said._

"_I don't know. I just know that it set out to kill me, destroy me. And that its going to happen soon. Very soon". _

"Don't worry. We'll be prepared when this thing comes, we wont allow it to destroy you" Stefan comforted Bonnie, but how they were going to protect her - when they didn't know what it was that would come after her - he didn't know.

"Yeah don't worry. We wont allow it, though I don't know how much Stefan can fight since he's eating bunnies" Damon said, earning a glare from both Bonnie and Stefan.

"At the moment we need to know how to prepare and protect ourselves until this thing shows its face to us" Stefan mused.

"I don't need to prepare. I'm ready for anything that comes my way. I'm strong enough, I think you're the one who needs to prepare, little brother"

"I don't want you lot to get involved. Whatever this thing is, it wants me not you. And I am not willing to involve anyone in this mess you shouldn't be involved. I just came to ask for an idea, as in what this thing could be. You two have been around for years, you probably have seen many things, maybe you could give me an idea"

Bonnie's comment made Damon feel old, like he was an elderly man, he didn't like it but quickly he let the thought past. "You involved us in this thing the moment you entered the house little witch, its too late to 'un-involve' us"

"As for your question, it could be anything Bonnie, a vampire or vampires, a witch coven. It could be anyone. You're a powerful witch Bonnie and anyone who had heard of your powers could be after you"

Bonnie shivered at the thought, that anyone and everyone could be after her because of her family heritage. This witchy thing was a curse as much as it was a gift.

Stefan saw Bonnie shudder out of fear, and he put his arms around Bonnie forcomfort.

Damon felt that surge of anger course through him again. What was happening between them? What was happening to him? Why did it bother him? He had to prevent it, prevent whatever that was happening between his brother and the witch.

Stefan heard a low growl coming from his brother and looked up at him to see that he was seething. Stefan slowly removed his arm from Bonnie's shoulder when he realised, Damon's stare on his arm could create a burning hole. He resisted the urge to put his arm back on Bonnie just to see Damon's reaction. What was wrong with him anyway? Why was he acting so weird?

"Stefan, can we not tell Elena anything about this? I don't want her to get involved and get hurt. If she knows she's going to want to get involved, I don't think I would be able to protect you, me and Damon"

"I don't know about Stefan, but I don't need protection" Damon commented, but something swelled in his chest hearing that Bonnie was intending on protecting him, no matter what had happened.

"Thank you for your concern Bonnie, but you should only think about your protection and your right, I agree. Its better if Elena doesn't know anything"

"Well, I should go home now"

"I'll take you" Damon offered, earning a suspicious glance from Stefan.

"No thank you, its ok. I can go by myself."

"I'll take you" Damon pressed.

"No, I'll go" Bonnie answered.

"Bonnie, that thing can come after you anytime. Its not safe for you to be out by yourself, unprotected. I'll take you home myself" Stefan offered.

Bonnie sighed. The brothers weren't going to allow her to go home tonight if she kept on arguing. "Fine".

"I'll get my keys" Stefan said.

Damon narrowed his eyes, frustrated and angry. The little witch didn't want to ride with him but didn't object to riding with Stefan it seemed. Well, two can play this game, he thought smirking.

"Wait, I'm coming as well" he said.

"What, I doubt you could protect her little brother, plus I need to hunt on my way back" he said after seeing their questioning glances.

The ride to Bonnie's House was quiet. Damon allowed Stefan to drive and Bonnie to sit at the front seat, though he was against the idea at first, he allowed her to sit at the front and took his place at the back seat. All throughout the journey he watched them like a hawk. He observed Bonnie, looking if she was throwing any lingering secret glances toward Stefan, whether their hands would brush accidentally. When Damon realized what he was doing, he scolded himself and tried to push his attention away. Just as he decided to stop observing her, he realized they were already at the Bennett Residence.

* * *

Damon had a weird feeling at his gut. He was restless. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't even hunt well tonight, he was too distracted that his prey got away easily without so much as a sip of blood. He had this nagging feeling in his stomach begging for his attention, but he pushed it away.

When he reached the door of the boarding house, he stopped. This nagging feeling was getting worse by the minute. It was as if something was going to happen tonight.

Damon, decided and made his way to Bonnie's house, just to check up on the little witch.

Bonnie was scared. This was it. The person had finally came for her, captured her. She was so fool. She acted without thinking. She knew something was after her and yet, when she heard the strange noises, she decided to step outside and have a look at what it was. Only to be held captive by a pair of hands coming from behind her. Covering her mouth to prevent any scream. She was so shocked that she didn't even have the chance to summon a spell.

She closed her eyes, and said a last prayer to the spirits. Asking them to protect her loved ones, and her friends.

Suddenly Bonnie was thrown forward, with the vampire on her back. Up on the fall she grazed her knees and arm. She heard a thud and turned around to see Damon throwing the vampire on the concrete wall. A normal person would have died from the impact, but the vampire just got up and dusted himself, ready to lunge at Damon.

Damon and the vampire fought, throwing each other on the walls, trying to bite each other. Bonnie was paralyzed, she couldn't move. She watched the whole thing with wide eyes. Damon was strong but this vampire seemed stronger.

Bonnie's heart sank when she saw the vampire sank his fangs on Damon's neck. She had to do something, quick. She had to set the vampire on fire, but she couldn't do it now, not with Damon so close. She could hurt Damon too.

Bonnie ran next to the vampires, and tried to get the vampire of Damon, it was foolish maybe, but she had no other choice.

"Bonnie no!" she heard Damon scream, his voice hoarse, obviously in pain. A pain of her own surged through Bonnie that moment. She had always seen Damon as someone arrogant, strong. As if nothing could ever harm him. And now seeing him in pain - because of her - something shifted in Bonnie's heart.

The vampire didn't release Damon but at least he was looking at her now.

"Let him go. You want me not him. So release him"

"Bonnie run!" Damon urged.

"No! He wants me he's going to have me. But you have to let him go" Bonnie said the latter to the unknown vampire.

The vampire took a deep breath, breathing Bonnie's scent in. Unconsciously he let Damon go.

"Bringing him in too would've been a better prize. But for now, just you would do" he said making his way toward Bonnie.

When he was far enough from Damon as Bonnie wanted him to be, she started chanting under her breath. A moment later, the vampire was set aflame.

Bonnie sighed out of relief when the flames died down and she saw the ruins of the vampire. She quickly made her way next to Damon, who was slumped against the wall on the floor.

"Damon are you ok?" she crouched next to him, looking at his neck.

"I'm ok" he said trying to smile, but giving a broken smile. Which hurt Bonnie's heart more.

"You're not. You're losing blood, you need to feed" Bonnie was near hysterics now. She didn't know what to do. How did you help a vampire get back to life.

"If you're offering" Damon smirked.

Bonnie froze, momentarily. Could she give her blood to him? She quickly scolded herself for even thinking. He was in this state because he was saving her life, without second thought she offered her wrist to Damon.

"I was joking" Damon said refusing to accept the very tempting offer.

"I'm not" Bonnie replied, stubborn. It was the least she could do to him.

"Bonnie! Damon!" Stefan came rushing next to them. "What happened?"

"Oh God Stefan!" Bonnie cried from relief. "He's losing a lot of blood, and he's refusing to feed from me!"

Stefan looked at Damon. Damon refused to feed off Bonnie? That was a first. But Stefan quickly got rid off the thought. This was no time for such thoughts. They had to make Damon get well. He could see Damon didn't have any life threatening injuries, but still, they had to be quick.

"I'll be back" Stefan said and disappeared before Bonnie could even blink. Before she even had time to think where he could've went, he was back already, holding a few bags in his hands, she assumed it was blood for Damon. Bonnie had never thought she would be relieved that a vampire would feed.

Stefan took Damon inside and set him on the coach. And gave him the blood bags to feed.

"Alright Bonnie what happened?" Stefan asked.

"I came in the house. Then I heard some noises outside and went to check it out. When I stepped into the garden, the vampire captured me. I was so shocked that I couldn't even use any spell on him"

"You shouldn't have even left the house Bonnie. He lured you out because he cant go in without an invite"

Bonnie knew her mistake, Stefan didn't have to remind her.

"You made a lot of mistakes tonight witch, consider this practice for the next time"

Bonnie looked at Damon, he seemed to be getting back to normal.

"First, you went outside at night, when no one was around you. Secondly, you so foolishly went up to the vampire. You never ever interrupt a vampire when he's feeding or on a killing spree" Damon continued, his jaw tightening at each word.

"I was trying to help you"

"He could've killed you!"

"But he didn't. I was trying to distract him to be able to do the spell. I could've set you on fire too!" Bonnie said defending herself.

"I don't care. Never ever do that again. Oh and finally, you don't kill an enemy before you know why they're here or who sent them. Now thanks to you. We're back at square one"

Bonnie felt the threatening tears. "A thank you, would've been nice Damon"

He sighed. "Thank you. But you still owe me another 2 lives"

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing" Bonnie quickly covered.

"Which reminds me, why were you here Stefan?" Damon asked. Through out the whole ordeal, this was the thing that was bugging him most. He hadn't called Stefan, nor had Bonnie. So what was Stefan doing at Bonnie's doorstep at that time of the night?

"I was checking up on Bonnie" Stefan replied. Stefan saw Damon's jaw tighten so he added. "I was at Elena's and on my way, I thought I check on her, check the area"

"Thank you. Thank you both" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie I think - and I'm sure Damon would agree - you shouldn't stay here. You should come and stay at the boarding house. Its safer there"

"No" Bonnie was quick to decline.

"Bonnie you know its safer"

"No, and anyway how would we explain it to Elena that I'm staying at the boarding house without telling her everything. No. I'm more comfortable and safe at my house. Plus, I don't think a vampire needs an invite to enter your house, but to mine they do"

"True" Stefan said. But how could they get Bonnie safe. They were sure this ordeal wasn't over. The thing that was after Bonnie wasn't that vampire, it was too weak. Whoever it was, was a stronger person.

"How about we stay here? Please think it through before you answer"

"No"

"Bonnie!" Damon warned getting frustrated with her stubbornness.

"Look I cant have 2 vampires living in my house. Plus I have my dad, how can I explain it to him that I have 2 guys living with me?"

"Then we'll have one of us living here, only when your dad is not here. Better?" Stefan asked.

"Fine" Bonnie agreed, she couldn't argue with them. Having them here would give her more protection. If Damon hadn't come, Bonnie didn't even want to think what would've happen.

"Great. I'll stay" Damon said.

"I'll stay Damon. Thank you"

"I'll stay little brother" Damon said narrowing his eyes.

"Look, how about one of you stay one night and the other the next?" Bonnie asked.

"Great. I'll stay tonight" Damon smirked.

"Damon, you've been injured tonight, I think its best if you go to sleep and rest, and you'll stay tomorrow" Stefan told his brother.

Damon opened his mouth to object but Bonnie cut him. "Its true Damon. You've been injured because of me. And I will feel really bad if you'd had to stay up all night without recovering. You come tomorrow when you feel better"

"Fine. I'll leave, since I'm the unwanted one here" Damon said in a cold, detached voice. He didn't want to leave, but they didn't want him here. What other choice did he have other than leaving? So he went out the door and formed into crow, and perched himself on a high branch that allowed him to view most of the rooms of the house with comfort. He couldn't leave, not yet. Not when this rage was consuming him inside.

* * *

The next day Bonnie returned from school to find Damon lounging on her doorstep.

"Hey little witch, had a good day?"

"Yes, thank you. I wasn't expecting you this early"

"Well, I thought the earlier the better"

Bonnie opened the door for the house and allowed Damon to get in. she felt awkward, having Damon in her house, alone. Last night with Stefan wasn't uncomfortable, because both were tired and Bonnie went to sleep straight away while Stefan stayed downstairs. And in the morning they just went to school. But with Damon now here, with a whole night in front of them, Bonnie was uncomfortable. How should she act around him?

"So aren't we eating?" Damon asked.

Bonnie turned, surprised. "You-you eat normal food?"

Damon chuckled. "Off course, and Italian's my favourite" he said taking a seat on the sofa. "So how did last night go, any trouble?" Damon already knew the answer but he asked anyway. Last night he only intended to watch for a few minutes then return home, but he couldn't, and he found himself watching till the morning.

"Nope, Stefan said nothing came" Bonnie answered moving around in the kitchen preparing a Spaghetti.

* * *

Bonnie and Damon was now sitting on the coach. They had eaten their foods and now watching TV. Though Bonnie's mind was elsewhere. Here, tonight she was getting to know a different Damon from the one she knew. Here, he was relaxed, funny, calm. Not angry, sarcastic and evil.

"Can I ask you something?" Bonnie asked.

"Shoot" Damon replied without taking his gaze away from the TV.

"How is it to be a vampire?"

Damon shifted on the coach now facing Bonnie. "Why you're thinking of becoming one?" he smirked.

"No. Just curious"

"Well its fun, you have power. You kill to live, you can take anyone you want with compulsion. Though it's a pity it doesn't work on you"

"I'm serious Damon. I don't want to know to good part from your view. I want to know the bad part"

Damon pondered this. "Well, the bad part is obviously bad. You watch everyone you love die, and you cant do anything about it. You get lonely sometimes. Because even if you make a friend or like someone, you have to move on after a little while so they don't get suspicious. You have to move somewhere else, adapt, meet new people. Of course, you can decide to stay in the dark, which is what most vampires do, but that's even more lonelier"

Bonnie was mesmerised, she was seeing a part of Damon she never knew existed. He was opening himself up to her whether he realised it or not.

"Do you know one of the main reasons why I hate humans?" Damon asked Bonnie. He didn't know why, but he wanted to talk to Bonnie, to tell her everything.

"Why?" Bonnie asked, as this is a question she really wanted an answer to.

"Other than being weak, humans are manipulative, vindictive. They seem genuine and friendly at first and then they start digging your hole behind your back. I've lived a verry long time Bonnie, and the pattern never changed. I've never seen anyone that surprised me. Yes, they're all different, but at the same time, they're all the same. Even they're love is weak. They claim to love someone, that they'd die for that person, and then a few months later move on to someone else. That's not love"

"You should know" Bonnie said softly.

"Yeah, I should know"

"You loved her for a very long time. What was so special about her?"

"I don't know. She was like me but the female version. For 145 years, I grieved for her. Grieved for her lost. Getting her out of that tomb was the only thing that got me going. The only reason I continued my existence. I loved her, I truly did. I didn't love any one the way I loved her"

Bonnie couldn't help the sinking feeling in her heart by Damon's words.

"I'm sorry, that you know she wasn't in the tomb"

"Nothing for you to be sorry about. You sacrificed a lot that day, and I'm sorry about it. But yes, it did hurt. It hurt so much to know that she was out there somewhere living and not caring about me. But its also good, at least I now know what kind of a bitch she is"

Damon took a deep breath. He continued without Bonnie asking. "Stefan's my brother, I don't want anything to happen to him. He's the only comfort I have in this immortal world. I hate him, hated him because of Katherine. Because she chose him too, because I wasn't enough for her. I wasn't good enough. I'm kind of used to it now. That wherever we go Stefan is the favourite one. The one everyone loves, the one everyone goes too"

"Damon, you're go-"

"No Bonnie. I know it. I'm not good. Its always been like that. With my father, with Katherine, with the town, with Elena, with you. Its always like that, everyone prefers Stefan. They don't care about me. But I don't care about them too, so its even" Damon added.

"Anyway, it bed time for you Little Witch" Damon said, putting an end to the conversation, confessions, because he knew he revealed too much. More than he ever wanted to. More than he ever revealed to anyone.

"Ok. Goodnight Damon"

"Goodnight Bonnie"

Bonnie made her way up to her room. She sat down on the bed, unable to sleep just yet. She had a lot to think through. A lot to take in. She now could see that behind the cold and evil mask Damon was trying to hide his vulnerability. Trying to be nonchalant. She could see the hurt and wounded child inside him now. The pain, the anguish, the loneliness he have been through throughout the years.

She understood him now. How he was cold and evil. She assumed that if you did live for 145+ years and saw all sorts of people, all manipulative and vindictive, you would become cold, detached and shut off from emotions.

Damon had revealed so much to her at this conversation. She was sure that she was never going to be able to regard him as the evil vampire now.

* * *

**A/N: And so the chapter ends here. Like I said I may not be able to update this week, so I made a long chapter. I hope you have enjoyed it.**


	6. Something's Changing

**A/N: I'm back. I'm so sorry for the delay, but my visitors are still here and I only had the chance to write something today. I'm posting what I wrote and I really hope you will like it. So I wrote a bit long to make up to the delay..**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has read/reviewed/favourited/alerted this story. It means so much.**

**Lastly: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, if I had the whole storyline would be DBS, DBT BBE: )**

**Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 -Something's Changing**

Bonnie woke up and made her way downstairs into the kitchen. On her way, she saw that Damon seemed asleep on the coach. She watched him for a little while before preparing breakfast for herself. It was so weird, having Damon inside her house and not being afraid of him, not hating him. And she knew at this particular moment she didn't hate him. Not after the Damon she saw last night.

Bonnie was preparing toast, egg and bacon, when she sensed Damon come up behind her and sniff near her neck.

"Mmm, it smells delicious" he commented, and earned a glare from Bonnie.

"I meant the food, not your blood. Though that smells delicious too, verry tempting" Damon smirked.

"Damon!" Bonnie warned and made her way to the table with her plate of food. Truth was, she didn't know how to act around Damon now. They weren't exactly friends, but she no longer hated him either.

"Hey where's my breakfast?" Damon asked taking a seat next to Bonnie.

Bonnie looked perplexed. "You don't eat human food"

"Who said anything about human food?"

"Well if you think, I was going to kill any human just to provide you with 'breakfast' you have another thought coming"

"Thank you but you don't need to go in to too much trouble. Just arching your neck would be fine" Damon said smirking.

"In your dreams Damon"

"Always Bonnie"

* * *

"Oh my God! Did I see you getting out of Damon Salvatore's car?" Caroline asked the minute Bonnie stepped foot in Mystic High.

"Erm no" Bonnie knew she should've refused the ride to school, but Damon had insisted so she had agreed. Now she saw that it was a very bad idea.

"Don't lie Bonnie Bennett, I know what I saw"

"Fine, he saw me on my way and offered a lift and I accepted. That's it"

"It doesn't seem like 'that's it' but fine. I'll let it go. For now"

Bonnie and Caroline made their way into the building when Bonnie heard Stefan call out for her. She waited for Stefan while Caroline continued walking.

"Hey Bonnie" Stefan said as he made her way next to her.

"Stefan" Bonnie greeted.

"I was wondering how last night went, with Damon. I have to admit I was a bit worried"

"A bit? You leave me with Damon and you worry only a bit" Bonnie joked, chuckling.

Stefan laughed too. "Surprisingly I was comfortable leaving you alone with him. He's a good guy Bonnie, even if he chooses not to show it. I knew you'd be safe but still I was a bit worried. Damon is Damon after all"

"Don't worry Stefan, everything's fine. Last night surprisingly was good" Bonnie answered honestly. It had been good, and she had felt safe with Damon around.

"Last night was good? What happened Bonnie, nothing funny I hope?" Stefan asked arching a brow. But Bonnie remained quite and continued walking, soon Stefan followed. He wondered what happened, but he wouldn't press the issue.

* * *

Few days had passed and Stefan and Damon was taking turns 'babysitting' Bonnie, but tonight her father would be home and she couldn't have Damon staying.

Bonnie entered her porch and saw Damon waiting at the door. Though he could enter her house easily, Damon always waited at the door, he never just let himself in, which Bonnie found she liked it, the respect he was showing. After that night they never had another serious talk, Damon went back to being Damon; jerk, funny, annoying.

"Damon what are you doing here?"

"Erm, I believe its my day today. Or do you enjoy Stefan's company more?"

Bonnie sighed. She was getting used to this, his snarky comments about her and Stefan. She always told him that he was being ridiculous but he continued, so now Bonnie just ignored the comments that came her way.

"My father is home today Damon, I told Stefan yesterday, didn't he tell you?"

"I haven't seen my little brother today. I was busy with pretty little girls"

Bonnie ignored the nameless nauseous feeling in her stomach. "Whatever. You can't stay here. Thanks for coming but you should go before my father comes home"

"How long is he staying?"

"Its his home Damon, he can stay however long he wants"

"How long is he staying" Damon repeated. Sometimes the little witch annoyed the hell out of him with her stubbornness.

"I don't know a few days I guess. Damon you really need to go"

"Fine…Just try and don't get yourself killed" he mumbled awkwardly.

"Why Damon do you care?" Bonnie asked with a smile on her face.

Did he care? Damon wondered. "Just be careful" he said instead and left. Bonnie stood staring after him. Something was happening between her and Damon. They were becoming friends. A few weeks a go if someone had told her that she'd stay in the same house with Damon, that she'd welcome his presence in her house, that they'd be able to talk and joke. She would've told them that they're kidding. That no way in hell something like that would've happen. But here she was doing the exact same things, and strangely she was happy about it. She liked it.

* * *

Bonnie was at the lunch table eating her lunch when Caroline came next to her.

"Did you hear the latest news on Elena?"

"What news?" Though Bonnie and Elena had resumed their friendship, with the things going on in her life lately she couldn't see her friend as much anymore. If she saw Elena she knew she would tell her what was happening and she didn't want that, she didn't want to open her friend to danger. There were many of them involved already.

"Well its not news really. With you not around as much she confided in me. There's some sort of problem between her and Stefan apparently"

Bonnie was shocked. What could get in between Stefan and Elena. They were inseparable.

"I don't know. Apparently he's not going round to her house as much anymore. She only sees him at school now, hardly ever at night. And when she does, she said he seems so distracted and tired"

"Oh" was all Bonnie managed.** She** was the reason of this. **She** was the one who was getting in between them. **She** was the reason of Stefan being tired. She had to stop this.

"Elena thinks he's cheating" Caroline announced.

"What! No! No Stefan is not cheating on Elena" Bonnie said, appalled that Elena would think of such thing. Didn't she know how much Stefan loved her.

"How would you know Bonnie, he might"

"We're talking about Stefan Caroline. He'd rather die than cheat on Elena"

"You sound so sure. Anyway your dad's back" Caroline changed the subject, she never liked arguing with Bonnie.

"Yeah, but he's going back today. He only came for 3 days, and now he's going back"

"Its hard living all alone"

"It used to be. But not so much lately" It was true. Lately she was so used to having the company of the Salvatore brothers, that she didn't feel lonely anymore. In fact the last few days when her father was home, she was willing for him to go back to work. She hated to admit it, but she missed the presence of the vampire brothers. When they found and hopefully eliminated this evil thing, Bonnie didn't know what she was going to do when Damon and Stefan would stop coming round to her. She was so used to them now.

* * *

"Bonnie wait!" Stefan called out.

"Oh Stefan great! I actually wanted to talk to you" Bonnie said, glad to spot Stefan. She had wanted to talk to him anyway.

"I thought we might as well go to your house together. Your dad's going tonight right?"

"Yeah. But I thought Damon's coming tonight"

"Erm. Not tonight" Stefan replied.

Bonnie wondered why Damon was not coming tonight. Did he have other business? Maybe he had a date? Or he was just getting bored of babysitting her. Bonnie mused why these thoughts were bothering her so much.

"Stefan. I'm so grateful for you for all those things you done, but I think you shouldn't come and stay with me anymore"

Stefan looked hurt, confused and amused at the same time. "Why?"

"You've done so much and I feel like I'm not being fair, like I'm putting on a strain on your relationship with Elena"

"Bonnie no, don't think like that. My relationship with Elena is just fine"

"Is it really Stefan? How many times have you seen Elena during the past weeks?" Bonnie challenged, knowing that he hadn't seen much of her.

"I admit not much, but there isn't any strain on our relationship. Everything's fine"

Bonnie had to bite her tongue to refrain herself from telling him what exactly Elena's thoughts were.

"Still, I will be much more comfortable if you continued your life. Damon can take over"

"Look Bonnie relax, our arrangement is fine as it is. And Damon cant take over not tonight anyway"

"Why?"

Stefan was amused and hesitant to reply. "He needs his rest. He's been tired"

"Why?" Bonnie asked again, unable to conceal the bitter tone in her voice.

"Well…. Damon thought that just because your father was here, it didn't mean that you were safe or the danger was away"

"So…"

"So.. He still watched you from a distance, though I did object" he added quickly when he saw Bonnie's shocked expression.

Bonnie was touched. It was nice of Damon to ensure her safety even though it wasn't asked of him.

"I- well thank you. He should rest then" she managed.

Bonnie realized they already arrived to her house. She got out of the car and together with Stefan she went inside. All through out her mind was occupied with Damon. She really was touched. She hadn't expected him to watch the house. Damon was changing she realized.

Bonnie and Stefan was sitting on the sofa watching TV. When Bonnie remembered something.

"Stefan I want to know something"

"What is it?"

"You know when I came to your house, asking for Damon?" Stefan nodded. "That day you apologised to me and you said my grandmother had a big role in your life. What was it? How did you know her? I've been meaning to ask you all this time"

Stefan sighed and made himself more comfortable on the sofa, as if it was a long story to tell.

"I didn't lie to you Bonnie. Sheila really had an important role in my life. You do know that Emily made Damon promise to protect her lineage?" Bonnie nodded. "Well that's how I knew Sheila. She was young then though-"

Bonnie cut Stefan off "You didn't have a thing with my gramps did you?"

Stefan laughed at the disgusted tone in Bonnie's voice. "No, its less complicated then that. When I first turned, well more like a good part of the century I wasn't the way I am now. I mean I didn't always feed on animals. At first to turn you need to feed on human blood, to complete the transition. And when you taste human blood, its impossible to feed on something else, or at least take pleasure in it. Anyway, after a while I got bored and sick of what I was, what I am. I was in a depressive mode-"

"Like always" Bonnie added.

Stefan chuckled. "Like always. Anyway. And then I met Sheila. People use to call her freak because of what she was. She never hided who she was, so people didn't really like her back then. I'm talking about 20-30 even 40 years ago. So at night at a safe spot in the woods, she'd light a fire and gather a crowd. A crowd who was intrigued by her, who wasn't afraid. She sat at the head of the circle and would tell stories about the darkness and night. Of the evils and goods she had encountered, and people used to listen. One day I joined the circle, though no one knew what I was, and listened to her stories, her encounters. Everyone, including me was captivated by her, mesmerized. Her voice, and the passion evident in her voice, it was all so inspiring. So I went up to her one day and introduced myself and she said "I already know who and what you are Mr Salvatore" making it clear she knew what I was. After that, everyday after the gathering, we'd stay behind and talk. Eventually I opened up and told her what I was feeling, how fed up I was. She had that quality in her, a face that instantly made you want to reveal all your secrets. Anyway, she made me realise that I could choose a different lifestyle, not feed on humans but animals, she said I was strong enough for that. And here I am today. I am what I am because of Sheila. That's why she has a great role in my life" Stefan finished and looked at Bonnie. He was so caught up in memories and telling the story that he didn't realize Bonnie was crying.

"Oh God Bonnie I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have even-"

"No its ok" Bonnie stopped Stefan before he felt guilty. Stefan was telling his connection to Sheila which such passion and respect that she was captivated in the story and hadn't realised tears were spilling, until she felt the need to cry hysterically.

"Its good to hear people talk nice of her, with such respect and love. Its what I need. You have nothing to feel guilty about" Bonnie sniffed and Stefan cradled her.

"But I do. Its all my fault, mine and Damon's"

"Stefan please. Lets not go there. Its all in the past now".

Stefan was going to say more but he heard the door bell. "I'll get it" he said and went to open the door, to find a furious looking Elena at the door.

* * *

**A/N: I really hoped you enjoyed it, and I'm sorry for the lack of Bamon I this chapter.**


	7. Rage, Distrust, Relief

**A/N: Finally, I'm updating! I really hate updating late but hopefully from mow on I will be able to update earlier, since my visitors are gone now..**

**Anyway, I don't really now how this chapter turned out, it wasn't the way I was thinking of going but hopefully, you lot will still enjoy it..**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has read/reviewed/favourited/alerted this story. It means so much. By the way I'm really sorry that I couldn't do the review replies today, but its nearly 2 am in the morning, I have work early in the morning and I'm really tired.. I'm really sorry.. But know that I appreciate every one of them..**

**Lastly: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, if I had the whole storyline would be DBS, DBT BDE: )**

**I really pray you'll like this chapter because it came out different than I had planned.**

**Enjoy reading.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 7 - Rage, Distrust, Relief**_

"_Stefan please. Lets not go there. Its all in the past now"._

_Stefan was going to say more but he heard the door bell. "I'll get it" he said and went to open the door, to find a furious looking Elena at the door._

Stefan didn't know what to do or say. He was shocked to find Elena at Bonnie's doorstep. It wasn't really unusual for her to come around unannounced, but it was the rage and hostility he felt coming off her, that shocked him more.

"Elena?" he questioned, stepping aside to let her in.

Elena stormed in, looking around. "Where is she? Where is that bitch?" she bellowed, shocking Stefan.

"Elena! What are you talking about?" he asked, trying to understand what was going on.

"Stefan? What's going on?" Bonnie asked, coming to the hallway. She stopped when she saw Elena.

"Elen-" Bonnie started, but was cut off by a slap across her cheek from Elena. Both she and Stefan gasped. Stefan came to Bonnie's side right away, trying to keep Elena at bay.

"Elena! What are you doing?" he couldn't make sense of any of this.

But Elena ignored Stefan. She was charging up to Bonnie now. "How could you? You're supposed to be my best friend!" she spat.

Bonnie's cheek hurt from the slap, but she was numb to feel anything else. She was shocked and hurt, hurt that her best friend had just slapped her, especially for reasons she didn't understand. "I- I don't understand" she tried to say.

"I trusted you! You're such a deceiving bitch!" she said raising her hand again, but felt a strong grip holding her hand. She turned around to see Damon, who had literally appeared from nowhere.

"Do. Not. Try. That. Again!" Damon growled, separating each word.

"Damon!" Elena cried and threw herself at him. But Damon pried her hands away.

"What is going on here?" he asked, scanning every face in the room. He had finally woken up from a long sleep and had made his way here to check up on his brother and the little witch, and found himself face to face with chaos. He repeated his question when no one answered.

"I'd like to know too" Stefan commented.

"They're.. they're having an affair" Elena accused, pointing at Bonnie and Stefan.

Two gasps and one growl were heard. He knew it all along. He had sensed it, deep in his gut. Now everything was confirmed. He felt something breaking inside him, become unhinged. And he felt rage, pure black destructible rage. Damon started towards Bonnie, already transformed into his vampire mode. He'd rather kill the little witch than allow his brother to have her. Some things weren't for sharing.

Stefan saw what was coming and covered Bonnie with his body. But Damon was unstoppable. Stefan slammed into Damon, pushing him to the other wall. He was bewildered.

"Damon what the hell are you doing?"

Though he was not hurt from the impact, it did help to bring him back to his senses. What was he doing? Ready to attack Bonnie. _Kill her. _What had gotten into him? Why did he even care that his suspicions were right. All he should be doing now was celebrate the victory and console Elena with his very own method. In bed. But he didn't feel like celebrating. It didn't feel like victory, strangely it felt like defeat. Like he had lost to his little brother again. Only he didn't know when they, _he_, had started competing. Or even why.

Bonnie, who was already tearful from her conversation with Stefan, started crying again. It was all too much for her. The distrust of Elena, Damon's rage, him trying to attack her. It was all too much.

"Elena. That's not true. How could you even think that of me? Me? Your best friend?" Bonnie finally said, when she found her voice.

"Don't lie Bonnie. How could you Stefan? I thought you loved me? How can you be so low and go after my best friend?"

"Elena. You need to calm down, you're getting everything wrong. Where the hell did this come from anyway" he tried to ask calmly, hoping it'll calm his girlfriend too, but Elena got even more animated.

"Where? Where? Well let me tell you. You don't come around anymore. I don't see you, when I do you're either tired or distracted. No wonder why, Bonnie must be tiring you out. What do you do pretend she's me or did you pretend I was her all this time!"

"Elena! Stop right there. If you continue, I don't think I can refrain myself from tearing one of yours neck. And at this point, I don't care who's it is" Damon hissed, looking straight at Bonnie.

"Bonnie stop crying!" Damon bellowed from across the room. Which only resulted in Bonnie crying even more harder. Damon was in front of her in a flash. "Damn it. I said stop crying!" he hated seeing her cry. He hated seeing any woman cry, they became whiny, clingy and in need of support when they cried and he hated providing that support. But with Bonnie it was different. When she cried, something twisted inside of him. Something he couldn't define.

Bonnie cried harder and buried her head in Stefan's chest, who was still at her side, to muffle the sound of her cries. This infuriated Damon further. He pried Stefan's arms from around her and roughly moved Bonnie away from Stefan.

"Damon, you're hurting her!" Stefan warned, and received a glare from Damon.

"Oh my God!" they heard Elena talk and all three turned to face her. Although she was the reason for this chaos, they had forgotten her presence.

"I cant believe this. You're using both! You could've at least leave Damon to me!"

Shock, outrage, and hurt flickered on the faces of Bonnie and Stefan, they're emotions mirrored each other. Another emotion flickered on Damon's face. Conflict. This was his chance, Elena all but had admitted her attraction to him. He should take her and leave now, because he knew at this moment it was so easy to get Elena and win a battle with his brother. But this battle, didn't feel like the biggest and most important one. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to win this battle. Just this moment, he saw Katherine in Elena and he wasn't sure he wanted to go down that road again, at least not with her.

Bonnie tried reasoning with her friend again. "Elena. You need to come to your senses. How could you think that?"

"How? My boyfriend doesn't want me anymore. I followed him today after school, only to see him leaving with you. But I didn't think anything. And then what do I see? He comes in with you and hours past, and he still doesn't leave!"

"You followed me?" Stefan asked incredulous.

"Yes"

"I cant believe you Elena. How could you not trust me? I'd give my life for you, the minute you'd ask. And yet you can think this of me? Is that how low you view me, Bonnie?"

"You made me think that Stefan" Elena replied calming down. She went next to him. "But I'm willing to forget it. Forget that it ever happened. I'm willing to make you forget her. We'll continue like nothing happened. Like she never existed"

"Elena I think you should leave. Now" Stefan said removing her hands, which was now on his cheeks.

"You want me to leave?" Elena asked, unable to believe Stefan would ask her that.

"At this point yes. I believe its better if you leave. We'll talk again when you're calmer. But not today, today you destroyed a lot Elena"

"You should leave too brother" Damon added.

"No" Stefan replied, angering Elena and Damon.

"No? Fine!" Elena huffed and left, slamming the door behind her.

Damon turned his attention back to his brother. "You should leave"

"I said no Damon. You really think I'm going to leave her like this?"

"I'll take care of her"

"No!" Bonnie shouted out of fear.

"Do you really think, she'll want to stay with you after all you said and done today?"

"I didn't do anything. Its all you two. You two started this twist up relationship thing"

"Not you as well Damon. How can you believe it? You know what's happening in Bonnie's life. Why we're practically living here. Why are you making this any harder?"

"I've had my own suspicions" he replied and missed the flicker of hurt in Bonnie's features.

"Both of you go. I want to be alone"

"Hell will freeze over before you stay alone!" Damon rasped. "Fine. You don't want me to stay. I'll leave you with your boyfriend" he said and left. Him too, slamming the door shut. He was leaving the house, but he wasn't leaving them. He perched himself onto his usual spot in the tree and began watching. He vowed that if he saw any funny business he would interfere. He told himself the only reason he was mad and angry was because Stefan had made him go through a lot about pursuing Elena. It only angered him, because he thought, if his brother had a thing for the witch, he shouldn't have made things harder for him about Elena. That's what Damon told himself. That's the reason of his rage, nothing more.

* * *

Bonnie cried and cried and cried for the last 3 days. She refused to go to school. She refused to Damon staying with her. She couldn't believe he had gall to turn up at her doorstep the next day, informing her it was his day. She had just slammed the door on his face. She had thought they were becoming friends, but the previous day had proved her wrong. Stefan had never left her side for the 3 days, when she refused, he hadn't went to school as well. They were both hurting. For the same reasons. They were hurt that Elena had even thought of such thing. He was hurt that she didn't trust him enough and believe such ridiculous thought. He was mostly hurt about Elena's comment on leaving Damon to herself. Frankly, he was disappointed in Elena.

Bonnie was hurt too. Maybe more hurt than Stefan. She was hurt that her best friend would think such thoughts about her. She was hurt that Elena had slapped her. Mostly, she was hurt that Elena would erase her from her life so quickly. _Like she never existed_, this was the sentence that broke her most.

Though she never wanted to admit it, Damon hurt her most. His distrust in her and his brother. He said he had his suspicions before. How could he think that? She was hurt that he would try to kill her again, because she knew, when he charged for her his only intention was to kill not attack. She had sensed it. Bonnie thought she could never be hurt like this again.

* * *

"Bonnie we should tell Elena the truth" Stefan urged when they were walking toward the school gate. They had finally decided to return to school.

"No Stefan. I don't want you to. To be honest at this moment I don't care what she thinks about us. But I don't want her open to danger"

Stefan smiled a sad smile. Even after everything happening, she was still thinking about her friends safety. Elena would regret losing a friend like Bonnie. Because he knew, just as Bonnie did, the moment Elena slammed the door shut, she slammed the door shut on their friendship too. And it was going to be so hard, and take a lot of effort to re-open that door.

Bonnie and Stefan parted ways, as she was just about to enter her Physics class, she felt strong arms pulling her aside. She gasped and saw Damon.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice rising from fear.

Damon shut his eyes, then opened them and stared straight at Bonnie's green eyes. "Please" he muttered.

"What?"

"Please don't be afraid of me. I will never hurt you" he said, his voice low.

"Funny. I re-call so many moments you did exact that"

"Re-phrase. I will never **intentionally** hurt you. Those moments I lost myself for a bit. I wasn't in control then"

"What do you want Damon?" Bonnie asked, tired.

"I'm sorry. For the way I acted, for everything. For ever doubting you and Stefan. I now know, there's nothing between you two"

Damon had watched the pair every second the last 3 days and was finally convinced that there really was nothing between the two. Though they were in the same house, they practically never have been in the same room. Stefan was downstairs, walking up and down brooding, and Bonnie was in her room crying. Endlessly. It hurt Damon to see her cry so much, especially knowing he was part of the reason. But finally he was convinced that there was nothing between them. An indescribable relief had coursed through him then, and suddenly he had felt himself again. So he came to school to make amends with the little witch. Because no matter what the danger wasn't over yet, and Stefan was incapable of protecting her on his own. Also, though he hated to admit it, a part of him had missed the little witch. Missed hearing her talk, their banters, and mostly hearing her laugh. He also couldn't bare to see her cry anymore.

"Maybe there is. How do you know?" Bonnie challenged. Not sure why? But then again, Damon always brought out the worst in her.

"Nice try. But I know there isn't little witch. If there is, well, you'll be paying the consequences" he whispered next to her ear. Bonnie shivered, and something other than fear coursed through her spine.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed.. **


	8. Heartbreak, Friendship, Lust?

**A/N: Hi, everyone.. I written this now and am posting it. I will be working all weekend, and I thought I may not be able get a chance to write anything.. I may be able to update again in the beginning of next week, but I'm not sure..**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited and alerted my stories.. They really mean a lot to me.. Thank you very much.. : )**

**PS: I'm so sorry if I upset anyone with the previous chapter, I have explained individually, but I'll write it here too. In case anyone else was wondering the same thing.**

**The reason I had Bonnie passive, about the situation with Elena is because, she was already a emotional wreck before (her talk with Stefan about grams) and Elena's move and accusation was unexpected, so she was shocked.. And in that state she was in; hurt, shocked etc I just couldn't see Bonnie attacking Elena, because Elena is her best friend.**

**I repeat, I'm sorry if I've offended anyone..**

**I don't own TVD…**

**Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 8 - Heartbreak, Friendship, Lust?**_

"_Maybe there is. How do you know?" Bonnie challenged. Not sure why? But then again, Damon always brought out the worst in her._

"_Nice try. But I know there isn't little witch. If there is, well, you'll be paying the consequences" he whispered next to her ear. Bonnie shivered, and something other than fear coursed through her spine_.

"Go away Damon!" Bonnie said angrily, trying to push Damon away.

"Come on Bonnie. Cant we just let this go?"

"No Damon we cant let this go. You tried to kill me, and I'm sure if Stefan hadn't interfered you would have killed me. Right?"

Damon preferred to stay silent. With the rage he was feeling that moment, he probably would've killed her.

"You know, I don't even know why you was even acting like that? Why so furious?"

Damon thought over that question. Why was he so mad? He didn't have answer for that, at least not one he was willing to think to deeply about.

"Just go away Damon" Bonnie walked away, but stopped when she heard Damon talk.

"Bonnie. You need protection-"

"I can protect myself Damon. If anything, there's Stefan. I don't need you" maybe that was the wrong thing to say Bonnie realized as Damon came right up to her face.

"Why are you doing this?" He said frustrated. "Why are you pushing me further, when you know I hate the idea of you and Stefan!"

"That's the thing Damon. I don't understand **why** you hate the idea of me and Stefan?"

"Your keep asking questions today, that I don't have answers to" Damon said after a short silence.

"Well Damon then don't make me ask them until you have the answers" she said and made her way to Physics Class.

* * *

Stefan left his class and was on his way to the parking lot when Elena approached him.

"Stefan. Do you have a minute?"

Stefan sighed. He didn't want to do this, not now. "What do you want Elena?"

"I think we need to talk"

"Do we? I don't think so" Stefan replied.

"Stefan. How could you act like this? When clearly you're the one in the wrong-"

"I'm the one in the wrong?" Stefan asked incredulous. "Listen Elena. I think we need a break. I think it's the best if we don't see each other for a while"

"You're breaking up with me?" Elena asked, shocked.

"No. Yes. I don't know. Maybe." Stefan sighed in frustration.

"Is it her?"

Stefan knew, when Elena said _her, _she meant Bonnie. "No Elena, this has nothing to do with Bonnie. Did you forget what you've done? What you said that night?"

"But Stefan, you need to understand, the state I was in-"

"No Elena. Frankly I cant understand. You accused us without listening Elena. Me, Stefan. I loved you Elena. I would've given my life to you the moment you'd ask and yet you don't trust me. What about Bonnie? Your best friend? You knew her from childhood, yet you didn't trust her as well. Damn it, you hit her Elena!" Stefan said the last part with a hiss.

Elena was near tears now, but Stefan continued, unable to stop. "But shall I tell you the worst. The one that hurt me most? Do you remember what you said?" Stefan didn't allow her to answer. He himself was near tears now. "I do. I remember it so clearly Elena. Its etched in my brain, constantly repeating. Not allowing me to think of anything else. 'You could've at least leave Damon to me!' That's what you said!"

"Stefan I-" Elena was openly crying now.

"Don't. There's nothing you can say at the moment, that can justify your actions. The truth is, I'm disappointed in you Elena. And I'm heartbroken. Now that I'm thinking of it, its best if we just finish it. I cant continue a relationship with you, waiting for the moment your going to choose Damon. I cant sit there and wait like a prisoner on a death sentence. I'll go crazy. Every second you're alone with him, I'll wonder what you lot are up to. I don't trust you anymore Elena, and you don't trust me. And if there isn't trust in a relationship…Well what's the point of it?"

"Stefan. Maybe-"

"Maybe one day you can have me Elena if you want me, because I still cant deny you anything. You can have what's left of me, but I tell you it's not a lot" Stefan said and walked towards his car. He went in and shut the door, resting his head on the steering wheel, trying so hard to keep the tears at bay.

He heard the door open and close. He looked up and saw Bonnie, sad expression on her face.

"It'll be fine Stefan" she said softly, touching his shoulder lightly, which was Stefan's undoing, and he let the tears flow. Bonnie opened her arms and Stefan went to it, crying on her shoulders.

Bonnie had seen and heard it all. Though she had known he was hurt too, she was to wrapped up in her own hurt to think about his. But now when she heard him talk to Elena, she saw how deep his pain was. Hers was nothing compared to his. He had lost his girlfriend, his soul mate, the love of his life. And he had lost it by betrayal. Betrayal by her. It was so much harder and painful when the other guy was your own brother, your blood. Someone you couldn't cut all connections with, someone you couldn't ignore. Especially when you both were immortal, and had an eternity together. Maybe Elena hadn't cheated on Stefan with Damon, but what she had said was worst. She was repeating the history, and she knew that was the last thing Stefan had wanted.

Bonnie herself wanted to cry when she thought of Stefan, the situation he was in. She felt for him. He didn't deserve this. Damon maybe, but not Stefan. The outcome of that night wasn't pleasant for both of them. She lost a friend maybe, but she realised she gained another friend. A true friend. One who wouldn't judge her right away, one that would protect her. Stefan was a friend, but after that night, their friendship was sealed deeper.

* * *

"Stefan?" Bonnie called. They were at home now, a few hours had passed and they both were out of their emotional state. Now they were both sitting on the couch.

"Hmm?" Stefan answered without moving his eyes from the screen.

"Maybe we should stop. I mean this arrangement" she added when Stefan turned to her and lifted her brow.

"Why?" he asked, knowing exactly what she meant with this arrangement.

"I don't think its necessary anymore" Bonnie was getting more and more uncomfortable with this situation. This arrangement had caused them a lot.

"Are you bored of me? All Stefan and no Damon?" he asked smiling cheekily.

Bonnie chuckled. "You make it sound like 'all work and no play"

"Well isn't it usually like that? People come to me for serious issues and Damon for fun"

"Are you saying that you're no fun Stefan Salvatore?"

"Well, I'm not" he replied sadly.

"You are fun Stefan. I have a lot of fun with you. That wasn't the reason I said we should stop"

"I know"

"Anyway. We haven't heard anything for a while now. Whoever was after me, must've stopped" Bonnie tried to reason.

"Just because we haven't heard anything, doesn't mean its safe Bonnie. You still need to be protected. Plus I like it here. I don't want to go home and see him Bonnie. If I do, I may not be able to control myself"

"Its not his fault" Bonnie didn't know why, but she felt the need to defend Damon. Yes, she's mad at him, probably hated him right this moment, but she still felt this need to defend him, especially when he wasn't here to defend himself.

"He may be a jerk and a constant flirt, but he never actually done anything Stefan"

Stefan looked at her curiously and with a little surprise. But then he sighed and said "I know. I know he didn't really do anything but I just need someone to blame other than myself. He blames me for everything, so what if I blame him for one thing"

* * *

"Damon" Damon heard his name and turned around to talk to Elena.

"Yes Elena?" he asked, sounding bored.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised to find Damon at the school parking lot.

"Well, obviously I'm not here to see you" he answered rolling his eyes. Damon's interest in Elena had faded. He saw her as Katherine now, and he really didn't want history repeating itself in that sense.

"To see the Little Witch. She's avoiding me"

"Stefan's avoiding me" Elena inserted.

"How convenient. Look, Elena I don't have time for this. Have you seen her?"

"No. We're avoiding each other. And don't ask her to me please. I can forgive Stefan but not her"

"None of your business. And listen. I hate to break it to you but they're not together. Ok?"

"Damon, you yourself said that you were suspicious. There's no smoke without fire"

"Well this time, there was no fire nor smoke. I was wrong too Elena, but I can tell you now that I know that there isn't anything between them"

"Are you sure?" Elena asked, her heart heavy. For the fear that she lost her best friend and boyfriend over a silly suspicion. For nothing. She couldn't deny it, she missed Bonnie, after all they were friends for a very long time. And Stefan, her heart ached every time she thought about him. Especially after yesterday. She had hurt him deeply. She realised her mistake, the moment the words had slipped her mouth. She shouldn't have mentioned anything about Damon. Though for a long time she had toyed with the idea of him and her, she was never serious about it. He was just the fun, dangerous brother. She knew nothing serious could come with him. Yes, she saw the inner soul within him, but that was it. They could be good friends but not lovers. She knew Damon thought the same now, because for the past few days that she was alone, Damon never came round or made any pass. If he was serious, he would've made a move.

"I'm one hundred percent sure" Damon answered.

"I screwed up" Elena said.

"That you did. Listen I can't see her. I gotta go"

"She's gone, from what I heard she left early today" Elena answered, suddenly remembering his reason for being here.

"And you tell me this now!" Damon answered frustrated, and left quickly.

* * *

Damon was at home, drinking and bored when he heard the door bell. He answered the door to reveal Bonnie behind it.

"Bonnie!" Damon greeted, his face brightening.

"I'm here because I have to Damon. Nothing else" she answered, not moving an inch.

Damon's face faltered but he recovered quickly. "What happened?" he asked anxious.

"Stefan needs you"

So she was here for Stefan. "Well Stefan always needs me Little Witch. That's nothing new. What happened this time?" he asked a little frustrated, and a little happy because Bonnie had come to him, even if it was for Stefan.

"Nothing. He needs you emotionally Damon"

"Come again? Did Stefan say this?" Damon asked unable to believe what he heard.

Bonnie sighed. "No. **I'm** saying this. Look Stefan's not good. After the thing with Elena, he's in a bad place. Though he doesn't say it he needs you Damon. You two have been through thick and thin together. Maybe you can distract him from his heartbreak. He was too mad with you first, but these days he's ok. And my distraction methods aren't working anymore"

"And you're distracting methods are?" Damon asked steely, getting closer to Bonnie.

He envisioned Bonnie, in skimpy underwear, flaunting herself in front of Stefan, to 'distract' him from his heartbreak. Damon mentally scolded himself. Though he knew there was nothing between them, he still got angry when she made comments like that. The fact that he wasn't able to watch over her house was making him more and more agitated. The little witch had put spell on her house, that didn't allow him to get close. It was like a restraining order. He couldn't go 50 metres near to the house, which meant he couldn't sit on his favourite branch and observe. Which meant he didn't know what the hell was going on inside that house for the last few days!

"Oh the usual, wearing my sexiest underwear and appearing in front of him. It worked the first few days, but he's really used to it now that it doesn't work" Bonnie answered with a smirk. For some reason she loved angering Damon.

And Damon was angry, he quickly changed positions and had Bonnie stuck against the wall, him towering over her, growling.

"Bonnie!-"

"Chill Damon. I was joking. I just tried to make him watch movie with me" Bonnie answered, a little scared.

See, this was what he missed about his little witch. Because he really missed her. Even though she knew it angered him, that it made him livid, she still challenged him. Still taunted him, unafraid. He loved their banters, the way she'd question and challenge him the way no one would ever dare to.

"See, that's the difference between me and my little brother" Damon said, looking deep into Bonnie's eyes.

Bonnie was breathless, Damon's gaze was too heavy, she was having trouble keeping it. Suddenly Damon lowered his head, getting closer.

His voice was low, seductive and intimate when he talked. His gaze travelling Bonnie's body lingeringly. "If I was to see this exquisite body in sexy underwear, I wouldn't get bored. Nothing would be able to distract me from it. I could see it everyday, and I'd still be excited like I've seen it for the first time" His breath was behind her earlobe now.

He was so close, Bonnie wanted to push him but she couldn't. She was immobilized. She couldn't even take a breath let alone, move a muscle. He wasn't even touching her she realized, his hands were on each side of her, attached to the wall. Yet, his breath and close proximity made it feel like as if he was touching everywhere.

"Whereas my brother, he'd just cover you up for modesty. Its all Stefan and no play with him. And that's the difference between him and me" Damon finished and placed a light kiss on Bonnie's shoulder and disappeared, chuckling.

Bonnie groaned. She hated Damon, she hated him with a passion. He was playing with her she knew. Bonnie wiped her shoulder, trying to get rid of the ridiculous sting. She didn't even like the guy. Not really.

Bonnie sighed in frustration and made her way to her house. Coming here was a big mistake she knew.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter..**

**PS: For the readers who read my other story… I'm going to try and update that ASAP..**


	9. You're The Only Important Thing

**A/N: Hi everyone. Hope everyone's good.**

**My update is here, I hope you'll enjoy it. I haven't done my review replies yet, but I'll do that asap… I'd like to say hugee thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited/alerted the story.. It gives me motivation to see that you are enjoying the story..**

**Happy Reading! : )**

**I don't own VD..**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 - You're The Only Important Thing**

Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan was at the Mystic Grille. Bonnie was bored tonight and felt lazy to cook anything. In the end they had all decided to eat out at Mystic Grille. It was Friday, Caroline was staying over, and Bonnie had to explain to Caroline that Stefan was staying too, without explaining too much of the supernatural stuff. Thankfully, Caroline had bought the lie about Stefan and Elena not being on good terms, and that Damon was being annoying and Bonnie's house was the only 'sane' place for him. Caroline had even been excited about the idea of 3 of them being under the same roof.

"It's gonna be a fun night tonight. I can feel it" Caroline said.

Bonnie chuckled lightly. "There's fun everywhere you are Caroline"

Bonnie looked over at Stefan, he seemed a little bit better today. He was returning back to normal. Well, Stefan definition of normal. But he was getting better. He was smiling more, laughing more. And as she saw the progress on Stefan, she felt better too.

"Well, well. If it isn't little brother and little w-Bonnie" he corrected, seeing Caroline there too.

Bonnie tensed the moment she heard his voice. She still wasn't fully over what happened the other day. She felt uneasy around him. Uncomfortable.

Bonnie couldn't see him - because he was standing behind her - but she was pretty sure he had that smirk on his face.

"I said hi Bonnie" she felt his breath on her neck and shivered lightly.

Damon took her silence as an invitation and took his place next to Caroline, opposite her.

"Well, this is a nice cosy little get-together" he said, beckoning the waitress to come.

Didn't Damon realised he was the only one talking? Bonnie thought.

"Damon what are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"I came for a drink and saw you guys here and decided to join you. Want me to leave? Caroline?" he asked Caroline, giving her his irresistible smile.

"N-No" Caroline stammered and Bonnie felt sorry for her. Caroline always had a soft spot on Damon and especially when he was like this, it was so hard for her to deny him anything. With or without compulsion, it didn't matter.

"I'm still waiting to hear your sweet voice Bonnie" Damon turned to her now.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"That's better. Oh and by the way. I'd be really happy if you remove that s- If you allow me to come to your house now" he said.

When Bonnie gave him a look that clearly said Why should I do that? He continued; "If you want me to do that thing you asked for the other day" he completed motioning towards Stefan.

Bonnie sighed, she had forgotten about the spell when she went to Damon about Stefan. She had to remove that spell sooner or later.

They were coming towards the end of their dinner now, and Bonnie was surprised at how nice Damon had been. It surprised her but also made her happy to see that side of Damon. The side of him that she has witnessed every now and then, but that he concealed it so good that it left you wondering if you was just dreaming.

Throughout the meal, he had stopped being a nuisance and had actually seemed like a friend. He had been nice to Caroline, he didn't say any crude comments that he usually said to her. He had been gentlemen towards Bonnie, herself. Asking if she liked what she was eating, refilling her drink, engaging her into conversation. Most of all that surprised her and made her the happiest most was Stefan and Damon. For the first time since she has met them, she saw them as the brothers they were. They talked without being sarcastic to each other. They joked and laughed. They shared memories, being careful not to reveal the actual date. As she watched them a warm feeling enveloped Bonnie. This is how they should always be. How they should've been.

She sighed feeling sad for a moment. Katherine had done this. Ruined the brothers, ruined whatever bond they had. And now that they were here, no Katherine even Elena, there was no competition, and they were going back to what they had. What they were. But she knew what she was seeing now, wouldn't go beyond tonight. Tomorrow they would go back to being normal. To how they were before tonight. She wished there was something she could do to keep things the way they were. Maybe, she thought, just maybe she could forgive Damon.

"We should probably leave now" Bonnie said, sitting up.

"I agree. Its getting late" Stefan agreed.

"You're all staying together tonight?" Damon asked. When all three heads nodded, he continued. "Damn! For the first time in my life I wish I was Stefan" he said smirking.

"Whatever" Bonnie said but smiled.

* * *

"So how are we sleeping?" Caroline asked. Normally she and Bonnie slept together if her father was home, but now that there was Stefan too, she didn't know how the arrangement would be.

"Well my dad's not here. You can sleep in my room, I'll sleep in his and Stefan on the couch"

"Ok. Good night. I'm really tired" Caroline said and made her way up the stairs.

Bonnie was about to make her way too, when Stefan stopped her. "Bonnie. Can I- can I step out for a bit?" he asked her.

"Of course. But why?" she asked curious, as to why Stefan would want to leave at this time of the hour.

Stefan looked slightly embarrassed when answering. "I need to….feed. Usually I'm alright but I don't want to take any risk with Caroline being around"

"Right" Bonnie answered lost for words. Whenever Stefan was around he had never left to feed or hunt, and most of the time she forgets that he's a vampire who needs to feed, or that he could possess any threat to her friend. "Of course go"

"You'll be alright?" he asked, reluctant to leave but not wanting to take any chances.

"Of course" Bonnie replied, putting his mind at ease.

Stefan left quietly and Bonnie went to bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Bonnie awoke in the middle of the night. Did she hear a noise? Was it coming from down stairs? She got out of the bed, silently made her way out of the room and went down the stairs.

There was some noises. Footsteps. "Stefan?" Bonnie called out. She was on the last steps now. She descended last of the steps. She couldn't see anyone. She went and looked in the kitchen.

"Stefan?" She called out again. Hadn't he still returned from hunting?

She stepped into the living room and put the light on. Bonnie gasped.

* * *

Damon was sitting on the couch and having a drink. It was late but he wasn't sleepy. He heard a knock on the door. Damon frowned. Who could it be at this time of the night?

He went and opened the door. Shocked to see Elena.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see Stefan" she answered.

Damn. "Right. Well he's not here now. He's- he's feeding" Damon said congratulating himself for the lie.

"Right. Well I can wait for him" she said trying to make her way in.

"Don't you have a house to go to. Its late. Jenna would wonder"

"She's out late. On a date with Alaric. She wont notice I'm gone. I'm waiting for Stefan" she said stubbornly.

"Fine" Damon allowed her in. She could wait a few hours and then he'd tell her she have to go.

* * *

"Oh My God" was all Bonnie was able to say. Someone was in her house. Someone had Caroline captive. She was held from the throat, the stranger behind her.

Bonnie had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had an idea who this person was. She was sure he was a vampire.

"Well Bonnie at last we meet. Alone. I was getting really frustrated. It seemed like it was impossible to get hold of you with the constant protection of the Salvatore brothers"

Bonnie swallowed. Her eyes not leaving Caroline. Was she hurt? Caroline had a wide, fearful expression in her eyes.

"How- How did you get in?" she asked.

"Oh you're little friend here was quite the help. She was more than eager to help someone who had lost his way. To invite him in for a warm tea"

Bonnie groaned. They hadn't warned Caroline not to invite anyone in. But how could they? They didn't think anything would've happen.

Bonnie wanted to do something. To get Caroline to safety. But she couldn't risk it. She tried to take a step forward but immediately the vampire tightened his grasp on Caroline, causing her to cry out.

"Make a move and she dies" the vampire said, baring his fangs and running them across Caroline's neck. Caroline was trying to get out of his grasp. She was crying from fear now.

She had to do something. And where was Stefan? Bonnie tried to concentrate. She had to use spell.

"Oh by the way. I have protection spell on me, so your spells wont work" he said as if reading her mind. Bonnie groaned, she was out of choices now.

"What do you want?"

"You. Your power" he answered. "You know what we are going to do now?" he asked but didn't wait for her reply. "You, me and blondie here is going to go. Get out of this house, so that Salvatore won't find us. We're going to go and deal with out situation in some place private"

"We're not going anywhere" Bonnie replied.

"No? Are you sure?" Bonnie nodded. "Well lets see now" he said and bent down and bit Caroline from her neck. Caroline screamed, Bonnie ran to help her but the vampire just threw her across the wall. Bonnie groaned. That hurt. This vampire was strong.

She got up slowly, and saw the wound on Caroline's neck. She was horrified, this vampire was more maniac than Damon could ever be.

"Are we going? Cause I don't mind killing her, she's quite tasteful"

"Leave her here" Bonnie said.

"Oh no. She's my bargain chip. This game is going on for too long" he said and lunged towards Bonnie. Bonnie tried to fight but to no avail. The vampire was strong. Finally he stroke her from the head and Bonnie fell into darkness.

* * *

Damon frowned as he heard another knock on the door. Who the hell was it this time? Only this time the knock was more urgent, more furious. Elena came with him as he went to open the door.

"Damon!" Stefan was at the door looking worried and furious. Instantly Damon had a feeling of dread wash over him.

"Stefan" Elena greeted her eyes lighting at the sight of him but Stefan ignored her, barely even acknowledged her or even question her existence at the house. Then Damon knew that something very bad was up.

"Where's Bonnie?" he asked, his voice coming out hoarse.

Stefan's face went down, and a look of regret and guilt passed his features. "She's- she's not at home. Or Caroline. I-I think-" But Stefan couldn't finish his sentence as Damon threw him of the porch.

"Damn you Stefan!" he said and quickly made his way to his car. Stefan and a confused Elena followed him into the car.

* * *

Bonnie awoke with a pounding head ache. She tried to get up but her head ache was making it impossible. Her hand touched the grass, she looked around. It was so dark here and chilly. If she squinted her eyes she could make the outline of the trees. She must be in the forest. She looked around for Caroline and saw her lying down next to a tree. Her neck dropped, and her eyes closed. Bonnie's heart sank. Was she dead?

"No. She's not" the vampire said from behind her and Bonnie quickly turned around. Could he read her mind?

"Yep. I can. Cool isn't it? I get to know everything you want to do before you can. Spells, move everything. See, you cant do anything to defeat me, without me knowing first" he said cockily.

Bonnie groaned, this was her worst nightmare. What was she going to do now?

"Nothing. Well I have 2 choice for you. 2 path. I give you the freedom to choose" he came closer now. "You come with me and we become a powerful duo. Either willingly or by force"

"What's the other choice?" Bonnie asked.

He chuckled. "I've told you. You either come willingly or by force. That's your choice. If you want you can choose how she dies too, I don't mind" he said pointing at Caroline.

"Why me? Why not someone else?" Bonnie asked, she was stalling. But that was her only option now.

"Because at the moment you're the most powerful witch on earth. I've done my research believe me. Together you and I can be the most powerful things on earth. Think how much more powerful you're going to be when you become a vampire"

"I'm not going to become a vampire. And I'm not going to come with you" Bonnie said.

"Oh you are. If not, I will kill you and drain your body from every sip of blood. You're blood in my system will still give me the power I want. But I think its much better if you're around. Don't you think"

Bonnie stayed silent. The scenarios he was giving her was gruesome. Both more gruesome than the other. Where was Stefan? Had he gone home? Saw that she wasn't anywhere to be seen?

"So stupid that Stefan is. Leaving you like that to go feed, and feed on what? Animals!" he said with disgust. "If it was me, I would've stayed and succumbed to my desire. Why deny what you want? What you are? You know, you should've stick with Damon. He wouldn't have left your side for a second, and you wouldn't have been here. But of course Stefan being your 'protector' has been to my benefit"

Bonnie tried to remember not to think of anything important next to him. She had to keep her mind clear. It would be easy she thought, if she just concentrated on the pounding of her head.

"Bonnie?" Bonnie turned around to see Caroline awake. She was slowly coming to. "Where- where are we?" she asked.

"In the woods" the vampire answered before she could.

"What's happening?"

"Oh I'm just trying to convince your witch friend to come with me"

"Witch?" Caroline asked with disbelief.

"Caro-" Bonnie tried but again was disrupted by the vampire.

"Oh you don't know? What a wrong thing, to have secrets from your friends. I guess you don't about Stefan and Damon too then?"

"Don't!" Bonnie warned.

"What about them?" Caroline asked.

"They're like me. They're vampires. Though you shouldn't count Stefan"

Bonnie looked at Caroline. Shock, disbelief and horror was evident on her face. Suddenly she started crying. Bonnie wished she could be next to her to console her friend.

"Come on Bonnie. I'm getting bored. Let's go"

"Why are we here?" Bonnie asked, not understanding why they were in the forest, if he was going to take her away.

"Why? To bury her off course. I didn't think you'd appreciate your house being a crime scene"

Bonnie gasped. He wasn't being serious was he? Suddenly he was right in front of her, brought her up. "Come on. I'm getting really bored now. How shall I kill her?" he asked, his voice was so low, so soft as if he was saying loving things to Bonnie. He started stroking her cheek, but Bonnie couldn't move. She seemed paralysed. Unable to move. Her only thought Caroline. How to keep her safe.

"Get your hands off her!" they both heard the furious voice.

They both turned round to see Damon. A few seconds later Stefan and Elena was behind him. Damon and Stefan both had the same murderous expression on their faces. Elena seemed, shocked, angry, sad, embarrassed and relived all at once. Bonnie had never been more relieved and happy in her life to see them all.

"Damon. Stefan" the vampire greeted them.

"Patrick" Damon greeted, his eyes searching Bonnie, to see if she had any wounds, whether she was injured, when he came to the conclusion that she was unhurt, his eyes relaxed a little.

"Well this is unexpected. But welcome all the same" Patrick said.

"You get Bonnie and you don't expect me to come" Damon said, his eyes tightening.

"To be honest I thought you wouldn't care enough. Or that you wouldn't find us. What do you want from her anyway? You got the Katherine look a like. And might I add what a resemblance. Wow!"

Elena went to Stefan's side, and whether he realised or not Stefan's arms folded her into him.

"Let Bonnie and Caroline go. Or I swear you'll regret you ever existed" Damon threatened.

"You can have the blondie. But not the witch" he said, grabbing Bonnie to his side. Bonnie yelped at the sudden movement and Damon crouched ready to lunge.

"Oh no. No. If you attempt anything. I will drain her dry" Patrick threatened.

"Try it and see what happens" Damon warned.

Suddenly Bonnie felt the fangs pierce her neck, but before they could go deep enough, she was thrown sideways as Damon attacked Patrick. She hit the floor but the impact didn't hurt as much as she was expecting. She looked up to see Patrick, Damon and Stefan fighting.

Elena moved next to Caroline checking her. But Caroline was just shivering and watching the fight.

Bonnie touched her neck, it was bleeding, but it didn't hurt her much. Just like a bee sting.

She looked back at the fight as she saw Damon being thrown across a far tree.

"Damon!" she screamed, but that was all she could do. She tried to cast a spell to set Patrick on fire, but she was unable to. Her head was pounding so much that it was impossible to channel her energy into a spell. If she did, she'd collapse that moment. And she couldn't do that, she couldn't give Damon and Stefan another thing to worry about.

She couldn't stand it, she couldn't just watch it. She couldn't watch Stefan and Damon being attacked. She wished they weren't here, and she'd just went with Patrick. At least that way the people she cared about wouldn't be hurt. Damon wouldn't be hurt. Every time Damon was attacked, Bonnie's heart gave a painful squeeze.

They were losing. This Patrick vampire was strong, and even together Damon and Stefan was losing to him. They were constantly striking each other, throwing each other to trees, and constantly shoving tree branches to each others body, but it seemed like Stefan and Damon was affected by it most. For a second, just for a second, she cursed Stefan for being on animal blood, and Damon for feeding of blood banks. She knew if they were having their normal 'diet' drinking blood direct from human, warm blood as they said, gave more power to a vampire.

Bonnie looked at Elena and Caroline again, at least they were safe. Even if they had problems Bonnie didn't want anything happening to Elena. And all the things that happened, the misunderstandings, was to keep Elena safe. To keep her away from this vampire. Elena being here, right this moment proved that it was all for nothing. But there was no time to dwell on that. She had to do something. She had to protect Damon and Stefan. She tried doing a spell again, but it only heightened her head ache.

Bonnie silently made her way towards the shadow of the trees, hoping she wasn't being seen. She looked around, and found a sharp tree branch. It was bloodied. She wanted to throw it but she knew she had to use it. It was her only option. She wondered whose blood it was. Damon's, Stefan's or Patrick's. All three had been stabbed.

The fight was going on so fast that it was so hard to see who was attacking who. Suddenly Patrick stabbed Stefan with the tree branch and Stefan went down, unable to get back up. He was tired now and Bonnie knew he wouldn't be able to fight anymore. Damon was alone.

Bonnie saw Elena rushing to Stefan's side and crying and trying to help him at the same time. Stefan would be safe now, she knew Elena would give her blood to him and soon Stefan would heal.

Bonnie moved a bit more in the shadows, it seemed like no one realised her missing, which was good. She just needed Patrick to be distracted.

Patrick's behind was to Bonnie, she didn't think, she ran and shoved the branch to his shoulder. He turned around and hit Bonnie, sent her flying and then dropping to the ground.

Damon got Patrick into a headlock, they struggled a bit more but Patrick was getting weaker too. Suddenly she heard a crunching sound and looked up to see Patrick on the floor.

Bonnie let out the breath she was holding. It was over. Finally it was over. They had won. She couldn't help it, she started crying.

She felt arms embracing her. She looked up and saw Damon, he was hugging her. His face showed relief, and anger at the same time.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, his voice full of anguish.

Bonnie nodded through her tears. It was silly she thought, that she was crying, Damon was safe, Stefan was safe, Elena and Caroline was safe, but she couldn't help it.

"Is he- is he dead?" she asked.

"Yes. He will never hurt you again Bonnie. He cant. I wont allow it" he said, his voice like steel. "Come on lets get you out of here" he said and suddenly Bonnie felt herself being lifted. She put her head on Damon's shoulder and suddenly she fell asleep.

* * *

Damon watched her sleep in his bed. They had brought all of them to the boarding house. Placed Elena and Caroline to separate rooms, but he had refused placing Bonnie into a room as well. He wanted her next to him, in front of his eyes. He had to have her next to him, there was no other way.

The moment Stefan had came knocking and till the moment he had reached to the forest to find Bonnie, he had been in torment. Unexplainable rage had consumed him. Every second away from her had been like hell, torment. It was like someone was squeezing his heart hard, if he had one.

He was thinking of all the things he would do, all the peoples he would kill if something would've happen to Bonnie. Then he had found her, and relief flooded through him.

Then Patrick went to bite her and he lost it. He didn't think, just acted on impulse. No one would lay a finger on his little witch and live.

Finally everything was over. She was safe. That was the most important of it all. He bent down and kissed her forehead, tucked her safely under the blanket and sat back down. There was no denying it. He cared about the little witch..

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it.. **


	10. You Come and Go

**A/N: I'm finally here.. Its been such a long week for me.. And I'm sorry to keep you lot waiting, but I was distracted so much this week and I didn't want to write something and just post it, so it took more time and it's a little shorter than the previous chapters so I hope you'll forgive me about that..**

**Anyway thank a lot to everyone who reviewed this story, who favourited and alerted it.. And to everyone who has put me on Author Alert, makes me happy to know you enjoy my works..**

**Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 - You Come and Go**

Bonnie awoke to find herself in a strange room. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was, then the events of the night before came back to her. She laid down back on the bed. She was still tired. The night they had was tiring. It had taken so much from her. She had to face Caroline too today, she had to explain things to her.

Bonnie heard a knock and managed a quiet come in. A few minutes later Damon emerged from the door.

"Hey little witch. How are you?" he asked, sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Good" Bonnie replied. Damon had saved her yesterday, if he and Stefan didn't find her and fight, she probably wouldn't be here right now, and she was grateful to him.

"Thank you…for last night" she said.

Damon smirked. "Its alright. You saved my life too"

"Yeah but lately it seems like you're always saving me"

"Well I'm sure you'll pay me back sometime, someway" he said smiling deviously.

"Where's Caroline?" Bonnie asked, her friend was constantly on her mind.

"She's still in the bedroom. She's not answering the door to any of us, and she's not coming down"

Bonnie sighed. "I need to see her" she said getting out of the bed. Damon stopped her.

"Are you okay to leave the bed?" Damon asked, worry in his eyes.

"Yeah. I wasn't ill Damon, we just fought off a vampire"

"Yeah but he bit you" Damon said, his eyes darkening as he remembered the night again. He had been so angry and made, rage had consumed him at that sight, of Bonnie being bit by a vampire.

"It wasn't deep enough. Anyway I take it this your room. Where did you sleep?" Bonnie asked, changing the conversation.

Damon gave a shy smile which surprised Bonnie. "I didn't sleep"

"Why?"

"I was too worried about you to sleep" he answered honestly.

"Oh" was all Bonnie had managed to say. It was sweet of him to be worried about her and lose sleep over it. The Damon she had saw was appearing again, and she liked it. "I need to check on Caroline" she said and left.

* * *

Bonnie knocked on Caroline's door, but there was no answer. "Caroline. Its me Bonnie" she called out. Few seconds later, she heard Caroline's quiet Come in.

Bonnie opened the door and saw Caroline sitting up on the bed that was in the centre of the room. She was staring out of the window.

"Caroline honey" Bonnie said, going closer to Caroline. She knew how hard it must be for Caroline, learning so much thing in one night. "Are you okay?" she asked touching Caroline's shoulder.

Suddenly it was all too much for her and she cried on Bonnie's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me that you're a witch?" she asked when she was finally managing to calm down.

"How could I Caroline? Its not an easy thing to say" Bonnie tried to soothe her.

"But every one, all of you knew apart from me. Elena knew didn't she?"

"Yes, but only because of Stefan and Damon"

Caroline shivered at the mention of the Salvatore brothers. "Are they really…vampires?"

Bonnie took a deep breath. "They are. But they wont hurt us honey. In fact they protect us. They saved us yesterday. I couldn't told you Caroline because I wanted to protect you in any way I can. But I'm sorry, maybe I should've told you"

"Its ok. I probably wouldn't have believed you anyway" Caroline said with a smile. She couldn't blame her friend, though she was upset about it first, she understood her. Understood her reasons.

"Is that why Stefan was staying with you?" she asked.

"Yes. But they do have problems with Elena that wasn't a lie"

Caroline nodded. "Can we leave? I still need some time to get used to this and I feel weird here"

"Of course. Let me get my stuff and we'll go"

Bonnie left the room Caroline was in and went back to Damon's room to pick her shoes and jacket. As she was leaving Damon came back to the room again.

"Where are you going?" he asked seeing she had her things with her.

"Me and Caroline are going back home"

"I don't think so"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't think its safe for you to be alone" Damon said.

"He's dead Damon, there isn't any other vampire after me. You don't need to protect me anymore"

"Still-"

"Caroline wants to go. She needs time Damon. She probably doesn't feel safe here" Bonnie explained and Damon snorted in return.

"This is probably the most safest place she can be"

"She doesn't know that yet Damon" she answered. It was funny how in a short time, things had changed. just a few months ago Damon was one of the persons she hated, despised and was wary of. She was never scared of him but she was wary. And now he was one of the people she trusted most, felt safe in their presence. Cared about. Last night had showed her that she did in fact care about Damon, maybe more than she wanted to, but it didn't change the fact that she did.

"Fine I'll drive you"

* * *

As Bonnie, Caroline and Damon was leaving the boarding house they were stopped by Elena.

"Bonnie can I talk to you?" she asked looking nervous.

Bonnie contemplated whether she should or not finally she said "Ok. Wait for me outside" she said to the other two. "Yes?" Bonnie said to Elena as soon as the others were out of sight.

"Bonnie I'm sorry. We talked with Stefan yesterday and he told me everything. I'm really sorry, you don't know how ashamed I am for the things I've said. I got everything wrong. Could you ever forgive me?" she asked, hope written all over her face.

Bonnie sighed. "I don't know Elena. You've hurt me so much. I had a long night last night. I'm really not ready for this"

"Please. I miss my friend"

"I miss my friend too. But I miss **my friend**. Not the girl who came to my house and said those words. That wasn't my friend Elena" she said and walked away. Elena's voice stopped her before she disappeared.

"Bonnie. Also. I want to thank you. For yesterday. You helped Damon, you saved him. And I know how much you hate him, and did it for me-"

"I didn't do it for you Elena. I did it for Damon, for Stefan and…..for me" she said and left her standing.

* * *

On their way to Bonnie's house they saw Matt and Tyler, so they stopped by to talk to them.

"Hey Bonnie. How are you doing?" Matt asked.

"Good Matty. You?"

"Good"

"Hey Bonnie" Tyler greeted and Bonnie greeted him back. Throughout their conversation Damon was at Bonnie's side and he seemed annoyed.

"Well we should go" Bonnie said as she saw Damon getting more and more bored.

"Bonnie I think I'm gonna stay with Matt and Tyler" Caroline said.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked, she knew Caroline wasn't comfortable being in the same car with Damon.

"Yeah" she said giving Bonnie an apologetic look. Bonnie and Caroline hugged, said their goodbyes and separated ways. Bonnie went back into the car with Damon.

As they drove she heard Damon muttering under his breath incoherently.

"What are you saying?" Bonnie asked.

"Just talking about the mutt" he replied.

"Mutt?"

"The Tyler kid- no the dog. Why do you lot have to be friends with the dog for? Or puppy. Puppy suits him better" he smirked.

Bonnie was getting angry, he had no right to be calling names to her friends.

"Can you stop it! You have no right to call him names. Why are you even calling him that?"

"Because he is one" Damon answered nonchalantly.

"Damon you have to-" Bonnie started but Damon interrupted.

"Bonnie. Maybe you should know this"

"What?"

"That Tyler dog. He's a werewolf"

Bonnie laughed. Right! Tyler was the only person who wasn't supernatural and now he was a werewolf.

"He is Bonnie. But he doesn't know it yet. Though he'll change soon I assume"

Bonnie paused. "Damon are you serious?" Maybe he wasn't joking, because he talked like he was serious.

"Yes little witch I am. Lockwood's are werewolves. Has been for years. But I can tell Tyler hasn't been through the change yet"

"How?" Bonnie asked, shaken. It was unbelievable. Tyler, a werewolf? It seemed impossible.

"He isn't reeking yet. What? Its true!" he defended himself when Bonnie glared at him.

Bonnie fell silent and thought about Tyler. If he wasn't aware of what he was yet, and if as Damon said he would change soon, he must be going through hell now. She wondered what he was going through. She'd had to go home and do a research about them. Maybe she'd find something in her grandmothers book.

* * *

Bonnie read through all the books she had in her possession but she couldn't find what she was looking for. There were few things about werewolves, but only calming spells. That could come in handy but not what she's looking for right now. She needed more information on werewolves.

Bonnie came back to the boarding house, to talk to Damon and Stefan. Since Damon was one the to tell her she assumed he knew more things and maybe he can help her, help Tyler.

Damon opened the door and smiled cheekily when he saw Bonnie. "Miss me already? Knew you couldn't resist my charms"

"Get over yourself Damon" Bonnie said but she couldn't help smiling. Sometime Damon was like a kid.

She entered the house and then to the living room. Stefan was sitting on the couch reading a book. He smiled when he saw Bonnie.

"Bonnie. Great to see you." he said and hugged her. "How are you?" he asked concerned. They didn't have a chance to talk last night because she had slept through the night and this morning he hadn't seen her. He was worried about her.

"I'm good Stefan. I came here to talk about something or rather ask"

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

"What do you know about werewolves?"

"Oh come on Bonnie not that again" Damon commented from the corner.

"Why do you want to know about werewolves?" Stefan asked.

"Damon told me something about them. He told me that Tyler is a werewolf" Bonnie answered.

Stefan glared at Damon. "Why would you do that?"

Damon put up his hands in defence. "I thought she should know"

"It is true isn't it?" Bonnie asked Stefan, she knew Damon was telling the truth but hearing it from Stefan would make it more real.

"It is. But he hasn't been through the change yet" he answered looking sadly.

"How would you know?" Bonnie asked again.

"We can tell the difference because of many things. If he did change, Tyler would've been more uncontrollable, more angry. He probably wouldn't want to be seen for a while, he may disappear. I don't think there's anyone to guide him through the process. Also as vampire's our senses are heightened, especially our sense of smell….well we are more sensitive to the smell of a werewolf" Stefan explained and Damon laughed.

"See I told you little witch, they reek"

"Damon!" Stefan warned.

"Is there anything I can do to help him?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't think so Bonnie. What can you do, you don't know much" Stefan tried.

"But I want to help him, I don't want him to go through the change by himself"

"Oh no little witch you are not doing anything like that" Damon interrupted.

Bonnie turned to face Damon. "And why is that?" she challenged.

"Its not safe Bonnie. You could get harmed" Stefan interjected.

"You're not doing anything like that Bonnie and that's final" Damon said.

"Oh really? And who are you to say something like that?"

The door bell rang and Stefan went to answer it, while Damon and Bonnie continued arguing.

"I'm just saying, I wont allow you to do something like that Bonnie. Its not safe"

"Well too bad, because I am"

"Bonnie-" Damon started but was distracted by a coughing. Damon and Bonnie both turned round to see who the intruder was. And it was someone Damon was least expected to see.

"Ele-Katherine!" Damon recognised, freezing to the spot.

* * *

**A/N: yeah, I know I got that werewolf thing from Twilight but I don't know much about werewolves so excuse me about that.. And I don't remember if there was something like that in the VD books or not.. Hope you enjoyed it : )  
**


	11. What Am I Feeling?

**This is probably my quickest update ever but today I got to writing and came up with this chapter. And since I usually post as soon as I write.. Here is the next chapter. btw: i'm too tired now but wanted to post this so sorry for any mistakes/errors..  
**

**I hope you'll enjoy it..**

**I don't own VD. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and favourited and alerted this story..**

**Happy Reading.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 11 - What Am I Feeling?**_

"_Bonnie-" Damon started but was distracted by a coughing. Damon and Bonnie both turned round to see who the intruder was. And it was someone Damon was least expected to see._

"_Ele-Katherine!" Damon recognised, freezing to the spot._

Bonnie looked at Damon then Katherine. This was Katherine? She always knew that they looked so alike with Elena, but this? It was almost impossible separating the two, she could've easily mistake one for the other. She was surprised at how Damon was able to tell the difference by just one look. But then he knew her for years, loved her so it probably was easier to tell.

Bonnie didn't know what to feel regarding Katherine's presence. She was shocked yes, but at the moment that was all she was able to feel.

Bonnie, Katherine, Stefan and Damon were all standing in the living room. Katherine had a smirk on her face and the other three were speechless. Stefan was shocked, but worry was written all over his face. Damon had shock, surprise and pain all over his features.

"What are you doing here?" Damon finally broke the silence. His voice was hoarse.

Katherine smiled slyly. "Damon. I'm back"

"Why?" Damon asked.

"I miss you and Stefan. Its been years"

"Why are you here?" he asked again.

"Do you really want me to tell you why? In front of strangers" she said looking towards Bonnie.

"She's not a stranger Katherine" Stefan inserted, finally finding his voice.

"She's not? Well. I don't mind. I came back because I miss you boys. Mainly you Damon" she said coming in front of Damon, kissing his cheek seductively. "I've heard you came back home, and I thought its my time to come home too. Where I belong. To Damon"

"You don't belong here Katherine" he said and Bonnie couldn't help realising that he didn't say you don't belong to me.

"I do. We lived here years ago, together. We can live here again. I decided to come back and live among people again"

"You cant just come back and decide to live here again Katherine. Not with us, it wont work" Stefan said coming next to the other side of Bonnie.

"Why not? Are you going to leave me all alone here? After everything we've been through?"

"Exactly. Everything you put us through Katherine. You inflicted so much pain on everyone, on us" Stefan answered.

Bonnie couldn't say a word. She was just watching everything that was unfolding in front of her. Katherine was back! For good, apparently. She realised that Stefan was the one doing all the talking and Damon was just looking at her staring, probably a million thoughts going through his mind. She felt for him, God knew what he was going through now. The woman he had loved for a century was back, for him.

"Oh Stefan. I miss you too. You never changed. I like your style better now, short hair suits you better. So much has changed during the long years don't you think? I changed Stefan. I know you're a good enough person to give me another chance"

"You weren't in the tomb" they all heard Damon mutter suddenly. He looked numb, very still not moving. Only his eyes and lips were moving. Bonnie couldn't look at his eyes any longer, there was so much pain in them that it left her breathless.

"Yes, I was very fortunate that the guard had let me off" Katherine answered nonchalantly.

Suddenly Damon came back to life and slammed Katherine to the wall. "You weren't in the tomb!145 years Katherine! That's how long I mourned for you. How long I've waited to open the damn tomb to get you out. That's how long I suffered!. That's how long you were free, roaming the cities, without any contact!" he said and released her.

"I've been busy" she answered, calm. Bonnie knew that Katherine was probably able to take out Damon but she was being very calm and patience about it. She hadn't fought back. Maybe she was changing.

Damon huffed, and slammed his fist to the wall, Bonnie winced but it seemed like Damon was unhurt by the contact. "You were busy for 145 years? You weren't able to spare a year or a week to sought me out?" he asked walking up and down. He finally stopped at the other side of Bonnie, waiting for his answer.

Katherine walked and stopped right in front of them. "I know we have a lot to talk about and catch up. But we should get rid of her first" she said pointing to Bonnie.

Both Stefan and Damon instinctively covered Bonnie's body with theirs, stepping in front of her. "Don't you dare!" Stefan and Damon said at the same time.

Katherine looked surprised and took a step back. "Calm down boys. I wasn't going to kill her….Didn't know you were protective of her, I thought that was reserved to my doppelganger" she said and Bonnie's breath caught in her throat.

Katherine turned her attention to Bonnie. "That's right honey. I know about your little friend. She's trying to be me, but she cant" she turned her attention back to the brothers. "You know its so funny, you stand here like you don't want me, yet as soon as you saw her, both of you were hooked. You see, you're not over me. You both still want me. But don't worry, I'm here now. The original one. There's no need for her anymore"

"Leave Elena alone" Bonnie said. All this time she had kept quite because it wasn't her business, but no matter what Elena was her best friend. She had to defend her to Katherine.

"Oh the girl talks" Katherine said mockingly. "Don't worry I have no intention of hurting her. I'm here for Damon and my twin could keep Stefan company. Anyway I need to unpack. Where's my room?" she asked looking at Stefan and Damon.

Damon snorted. "We haven't finished talking. You're not going anywhere"

"Oh Damon we can talk later. And I told you I was busy"

Damon's anger flared. "You're such a bitch Katherine!"

Katherine smirked. "You'll get over it" she said and walked towards the stairs.

Bonnie was speechless. She saw Damon in Katherine. The smirk, the words, the attitude it was all Damon. The Damon when he first came to Mystic Falls. She knew he was the way he was because of her, that he had adopted the evil behaviour because of Katherine but she never had thought this much. Damon and Katherine was all the same, just like he had said once. She was the male version of him.

Damon growled and left the house slamming the door shut. Bonnie and Stefan was left speechless, staring at each other.

"I think I should take you home. Its not safe for you here. Not when there's 3 angry vampires" Stefan said with a sad smile.

Bonnie smiled back and nodded. Then they left the house and got into the car.

"Are you?" Bonnie asked as the car started. "Are you angry?" she asked.

Stefan sighed. "At the moment I'm a lot things Bonnie and angry is one of them. I'm shocked. I'm sad. I'm worried and I'm angry"

"Are you sad that she chose Damon, that she came back for him?" she asked.

Stefan chuckled. "No. Are you?" he asked.

Bonnie stayed silent so Stefan continued. "That's the least of my worries. I don't care about that in fact I'm glad. I'm angry because she thinks she can just come back and thing everything will be fine. I'm worried because I don't know why she's here and what she'll do. I'm sad for Damon. He has to be going through hell now. Just when he was getting over her she came back, claiming to want him back. I don't know what I'm gonna do. I know he's going to shut down again. Go back to his Damon ways and I don't want that. I cant allow that to happen"

"Then don't" Bonnie said.

"Its not easy, if Katherine wants it. Especially if she wins Damon over. I wouldn't be able to fight it"

"Do you think she will? Win Damon over I mean?" Bonnie asked. For some reason she really wanted to know the answer for this question.

"To be honest? I don't know. Its not any other woman its Katherine. The only woman he has ever loved. The reason to his existence, the reason for everything he's done. He hates her, but he can easily love her back"

"Do you think its safe to leave Damon and Katherine alone in the house. I mean if he returns early" Bonnie asked, worrying about Damon.

"Don't worry. No matter what happened Katherine cares about Damon, about us. She wont do anything to us. And Damon wont do anything to her. The only thing that will happen is, they'll argue shout and probably in the end make out. That's how its always been" he said truthfully.

Bonnie stomach churned at the mention of that. She didn't want to imagine Damon and Katherine kissing. She didn't like that image. It was so wrong to her.

"Is she really going to stay here? Is it safe for the town?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know Bonnie. It seems like she will stay here, she wants to. And I don't know if it will be safe. She seems genuine with what she said but its too early to say"

"We have to tell Elena. For her safety"

"I know. I'm going to head to her after I leave you" Stefan said, sighing. He knew he had to.

"Are you two ok now?" Bonnie asked gently.

"I don't know. I still love her I cant deny that but she hurt me too much Bonnie. But that night when Patrick attacked, I hated the idea of her getting hurt. I don't know maybe I can forgive her"

They arrived to Bonnie's house and Bonnie said her goodbye and left. She entered the house and immediately went to her room. She felt so tired and as if she could sleep for years. She went through the events of the night. So much had happened. First she learned about Tyler, which she had forgotten after Katherine. And now Katherine's return. She thought how things would change. With Stefan, with Elena but most of all with Damon. He had seemed in pain. She had seen the deep pain in his eyes, the way he was hurting when she was in front of him. And Katherine was back for him. To win him back, if she had even lost him in the first place. But she was back to get him, and Damon had loved her for so long that he could easily fall to her charm again.

Bonnie made a revelation that left her confused, sad and angry. Damon was still in love with Katherine.

* * *

Bonnie answered the door and saw Caroline. "Caroline, come in"

"Bonnie I wanted to talk"

"Of course" Bonnie said and let her friend in.

2 days had passed and Bonnie hadn't heard anything from Caroline, nor Damon. Which was worrying her the most. He hasn't come to see her, and she hadn't seen him. She hadn't wanted to go to the boarding house, she didn't want to see Katherine. She heard from Stefan that he was at home, trying to come to terms with was happening. They were constantly arguing apparently but there was no danger yet. Apparently Katherine was back and was trying to settle in, but she wasn't leaving the house much because people would approach her as Elena and no one knew what to do about that.

Caroline sat on the couch with Bonnie. "I'm slowly coming to terms with everything Bonnie. I'm trying to. For the last two days I'm thinking of everything. I mean Stefan's a good person, and even though I don't really get along with Damon he's a good person too. He hasn't really hurt anyone, apart from me but Stefan explained that, and I don't remember so that doesn't count-"

"Wait. Stefan talked to you?" Bonnie asked, surprised. She hadn't known about that.

"Yeah, he came yesterday. First I was scared but then we started talking and I realised that he's the same Stefan we know and love. Even if he's a vampire, he's the same. That helped me come to terms with them. I'm not confident but at least I'm not really scared as well"

Bonnie hugged Caroline. "I'm glad about that Caroline. But still you should be cautious. Did Stefan explain them to you?"

"Oh yes. He said I shouldn't invite anyone I don't know to my house. Wear this thing that has vervain in it and all that"

"That's good then" Bonnie said releasing a breath of relief. She was glad that Caroline was coming to terms with things.

"Bonnie. Why is Elena hanging out with Damon? And they were quite close" Caroline asked.

Bonnie's heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean? Did you see them?" Bonnie asked. She knew Elena was Katherine.

"Yeah. I saw them when I was coming here. They were walking. Elena was acting awkward, trying to kiss Damon, constantly touching him"

Bonnie didn't know why but she was afraid of the answer to her question. "And Damon? What did he do?"

"I don't know he seemed far away. It was weird, I tried to go up to them but as soon as Damon saw me he disappeared. Obviously with vampire speed. How could Elena do that? I mean they might have problems with Elena but still"

"Erm Caroline, I think you should know this too. There's another vampire in town and that wasn't Elena. It was Katherine"

Caroline looked baffled. "What are you saying Bonnie?"

Bonnie sighed. "Katherine. The girl you saw today is not Elena its Katherine. They're like twins but they're not. Katherine is a vampire too. She was the ex-girlfriend of Stefan and Damon, she's the one who turned them" she said and explained the rest to Caroline.

* * *

_3 Days Later_

Bonnie needed some air so she left the house and went to Mystic Grill. She also had another motive for coming here. She was here to sought out Tyler. From all the hype from Katherine she had forgotten all about Tyler. Even though they were never good friends with Tyler, he was still a friend and Bonnie didn't want him to go through this alone. She wanted to help him. So she came to Mystic Grill, knowing she'd probably find him here.

She was also feeling alone and bored. She was so used to the presence of the brothers at her house, that now it felt empty and silent. She missed them, but they were too busy with Katherine now. Especially Damon she thought bitterly, as she had not seen him at all since that night Katherine came.

She was bored a lot as well now and she had so much free time available. So she decided helping Tyler would benefit both.

As she went to the bar she saw him playing pool in the games area. She bought to drinks from the bar and approached him.

"Hey Tyler"

"Bonnie. Hey" he greeted surprised.

"Here" Bonnie offered him the spare drink and Tyler accepted thanking.

"Wanna play?" he offered the pool cue and Bonnie excepted, knowing this was the chance she wanted.

"Yep" she said taking the stick.

"But the question is; can you play?" Tyler asked laughing.

"Hey! I can play alright. You'll see" she said hitting at him jokingly and did the break, slotting a ball in.

"Wow I'm impressed. You've slotted like one ball" Tyler mocked. "You know the break is easy. Let's see you do the hard parts" he challenged.

"Ok" Bonnie agreed and got to playing.

"See I beat you" Bonnie said laughing as they took a seat. The game had ended and Bonnie had won 3 games out of 5.

"Yeah only cause I let you" Tyler said not accepting defeat.

Bonnie laughed. They had never been close with Tyler but now she wished they had. She got to know Tyler a little bit more today and saw that underneath all the bravado an arrogance there was a good guy, he was like some one she knew. Hiding under the arrogance as in form of defence. Damon was like that too, but she had seen the good in him, he had showed it to her, maybe Tyler could too.

Tyler was actually a good guy, she saw that today, understood why Matt had always defended Tyler, and seeing this side of him, made her want to help him more.

"Yeah right. Its always the same thing" Bonnie said.

"It's the truth"

"Whatever….So how are you lately Tyler?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm good. How about you, especially after your…." he faltered.

"I'm good. I struggled for a bit at some point but I'm ok now. I had my dark times but it's in the past now" she answered honestly.

"That's good. I'm happy for you"

"How are you though Tyler. I mean if you need someone to talk to about **anything **I'm here, anything at all…Don't you have anything weird going on in your life?" she tried to make it sound like a joke, but she was serious.

Tyler looked at her for a moment then sighed. "I'm alright. My mood swings is crazy these days but that's usual, other than that nothing weird"

"What do you mean your mood swings are crazy?" Bonnie asked catching on.

"Oh you know how I am. One day I'm angry, one day I'm good. But these days its worst. One moment I'm angry one moment I'm ok. But when I get angry I get really angry, like I want to rip everything off, its like I want to come out of my skin" he said laughing but Bonnie gasped.

He already had started the change. During the last few days Bonnie had done more research and with Stefan's help she found out that he would change at the first full moon after his 18th birthday. Tyler had turned 18 last month and the next full moon was next month. They had 22 days. 22 days to prepare Tyler for the change of his life. Stefan was still against the idea but Bonnie was adamant and he couldn't do anything to change that. She had to develop a deep friendship with him so she would be able to tell him what was happening to him and to not freak out.

"Tyler we haven't really been close but I care about you a lot. I want you to know that" Bonnie said.

"I care about you too Bonnie-"

"What is this? The declarations of undying love?" Damon interrupted sarcastically.

"Damon" Bonnie greeted. Her heart jumped at the sight of him. It was the first time she had seen him since that night. And he looked tired and rough, she decided.

"Bonnie. I see you got a new pet" he said glaring at Tyler.

Bonnie stood up and got him took him to the corner. "Damon what are you-"

"You was having fun with him?" Damon asked, angry.

"Tyler's my friend"

"I told you to stay away from him!" Damon fumed.

"And I told you I wont" she said standing her ground.

"I don't want you near him, Bonnie"

Bonnie looked behind him and saw that Katherine was watching them, glaring.

"Your girlfriends getting angry" she said.

"She's not my girlfriend. Why are you changing the subject? I don't want you next to him. That's it. In fact I'm taking you home now" he said steering Bonnie towards the door.

Just outside the door Bonnie stopped. "I'm not going anywhere. I was with Tyler I'll leave with Tyler"

"You're not. You're leaving with me!"

"What is it to you Damon. You go take care of your girlfriend. You was with her for the past week anyway. Go bother her"

Damon smirked. "Are you jealous?" he asked laughing.

Bonnie got more angry. She wasn't jealous. This thing she was feeling was not jealousy, she told herself.

"No!" she answered Damon.

"Well, I'm just keeping an eye on her that's it" Damon explained.

"I don't care what you're doing with her. Just leave me and Tyler alone"

"Just go home Bonnie or I swear I'll kill that mutt before he changes"

Bonnie gasped. "You wont do that?"

"I will, and you know why you little witch? Just to keep you safe"

"Well I don't need your protection! I'm going to Tyler" she said and tried to walk back in but Damon stopped her, holding her arm.

"No you're not!"

"I am Damon and you cant do anything about it-" but Bonnie couldn't finish her sentence as she felt Damon's cool lips crash hers. He kissed her roughly, angrily. His lips crushing hers with such force, she was sure they'd bruise. She tried not to response, to stay nonchalant, but she couldn't. Though her mind protested, her body responded. Her body wanted his kiss. His touch. She responded to his kiss, with the same anger. She was angry at him for messing her life. For accepting Katherine back to his life. Because every time they took a step forward, somehow they took two steps back.

They broke from the kiss and looked at each other with wide eyes, and surprise. Bonnie left for her house, leaving Damon behind.

Bonnie didn't know how or why or when. But somewhere along the line, she fell for Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this : )**


	12. Crying Inside

**A/N: Hi everyone.. I was inspired for this chapter today so I wrote it and I also didn't want to make you lot wait… Thank you so much for the last chapters reviews. They made me soo happy, puts a smile on my face every time I read them and my silent readers came to surface : ).. I'm just really glad you have enjoyed the chapter so much.. I hope you will enjoy this one as well.. **

**Lastly thanks a lot to everyone who has reviewed/alerted and favourited this story and me : ) oh and my anonymous reviewers, I didn't forget you, even though I cant reply..**

**wow, I'm nearly reaching 100 reviews, something I never expected when I started this story..**

**Hope you wont be disappointed..**

**Love you all,**

**Pam**

**I don't own VD…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 - Crying Inside**

_They broke from the kiss and looked at each other with wide eyes, and surprise. Bonnie left for her house, leaving Damon behind. _

_Bonnie didn't know how or why or when. But somewhere along the line, she fell for Damon Salvatore._

Bonnie went home right away and slumped on the couch. She felt tears stream down her cheeks. She was left shocked and breathless the moment she realized she loved Damon. She had hated Damon, despised him with a passion. But in the midst of all the anger and the hate she had developed something more to him. The nights at her house, fighting vampires, his protectiveness and her pain at his pain, it all resulted in one thing. She loved him. She had never acknowledged the feelings she had before. She never gave a name to them. It all had happened very quickly that it had left her breathless and in a daze. She still wouldn't have acknowledged her feelings if they hadn't kissed tonight. The kiss made her realised that she loved him, it brought out all the feelings within her that she had subconsciously buried deep inside. The kiss had undone her feelings. The moment his lips had touched hers, she had realised she had wanted this. She had craved for it but hadn't realised. She had realised that all her life she had waited for his kiss, his touch. She realised she wanted him just where he was, with her.

She had been angry as well. Angry at him for kissing her and igniting those feelings. Angry at herself, for why she wanted to be with him, when he was so wrong. Angry that why here, now, when Katherine was in the picture. She still didn't even now why he had kissed her, or even what to feel. All this was so new to her. She only knew that who ever fell in love with Damon burned, and now it was her turn.

* * *

As Bonnie left the house to go to school, she saw someone waiting outside of the gates, his back was facing her so she wasn't sure who it was. Slowly she walked and saw that it was Tyler. Inwardly she groaned. She had left him without a word last night, she had to explain and apologise to him.

"Tyler. Hi" Bonnie greeted him, and Tyler greeted back and pecked her on the cheek.

"I was worried about you" he said as they started walking.

"I'm soo sorry about last night. Something happened and I had to leave" she said cautiously, not knowing whether Tyler had seen the events or not.

"Yeah. I figured something must've happened but I was still worried. Hope you don't mind me coming over"

Bonnie smiled. "Of course not. Again, I'm sorry. Maybe we should do it again, you know so you can forgive me"

"Yeah. Why not?" Tyler smiled. He had liked Bonnie's company, she was a good friend.

All throughout Bonnie's mind was elsewhere. At Damon. She expected to see him. She expected he would come and explain things to her. She didn't really know how she herself would act near him, now that things changed, especially for her. She couldn't forget his lips, her response.

"Bonnie" she felt Tyler nudge her and she turned her attention to him.

"What?" she asked.

"We're at school and you're walking past it" Tyler explained.

"Oh" Bonnie said and felt embarrassed. She was daydreaming and in the process about to miss school.

Together they entered the school and then separated their ways, Tyler to his friends, Bonnie to her own.

* * *

At Lunch Bonnie saw Stefan and approached him. "How is everything?" she asked.

Stefan sighed. "Good. However good if it can be with Katherine around. But good"

"How is it going with her. I mean in the same house and everything?" Bonnie asked, she was curious.

Stefan chuckled. "To be honest. Its insane. Having her around all these years later, in the exact same house. Its almost like its 1864 again. If it wasn't for the change of attire, I'd say all those years never passed"

"Well. There are changes. You and Damon are not in love with her anymore. Right?" Bonnie could hear the hope in her own voice.

"I'm not. But I'm worried Bonnie, for Damon. I don't know why she's here or whether she really wants Damon. But she's confusing him. I can see it. Sometimes he's just so cold with her and some times he just looks at her and I get scared. I get scared that he will fall for her again. And its so easy" he said and Bonnie snorted. "I know how you see her Bonnie, but if you knew her then. When we knew her, the way we know her…its different".

"You sound like you're falling for her yourself Stefan" Bonnie said and Stefan gave a sad smile.

"No its not that. I don't feel anything for her Bonnie, not love nor hate. She's just Katherine to me, no feelings attached. The thing is, she's a big part of me, of who I am. Of my history. I cant hate her and I cant regret her as well. Because many years ago, even if it was so long ago, I loved her and she taught me a lot. Like I said, I worry for Damon, because he loved her more than me. He loved her fiercely and passionately"

Though Stefan's words hurt Bonnie, she listened.

"You know a lot of people would say Damon is incapable of love. Yet no one has loved anyone for as long as Damon did Katherine….They're alike as well"

"I know. That night Katherine came and when I saw her I couldn't believe it. Her attitude, her words, her stance even her smirk its all Damon, or Damon is all Katherine would be a better way to word it"

"Yeah. And that's another thing I worry about. If Damon does forgive her…I don't even want to imagine what will happen to the world with both of them around"

"Do you think he will. Really?" Bonnie asked.

"Like I said. I hope not. But there has been times he seemed like he will waver. Its so hard for him Bonnie. Though he never talks to me, I can see it. He stays in his room, or even if his out he's unusually quiet - he's forehead brooding, and that says something" Stefan said chuckling and Bonnie laughed too.

"What do you think will happen if they do get back together?" Bonnie asked, she knew she would be nursing her wounds.

"Other than thousands of unexplained murders? Honestly I don't know. They'd probably move, stop annoying me for a while. They'd have forever with each other. They could do whatever they want"

Bonnie felt more and more nauseas as Stefan talked. The scenario of Damon and Katherine together, forever, made her sick. But she couldn't make herself stop this conversation. She wanted to know more. She had to know more.

"Do you really think she's here for Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, she hasn't shown any interest in me" Stefan answered laughing. "I'm joking…Anyway, I had my doubts. I did. But since the first day she came, all she's doing is trying to win Damon back. Damon keeps an eye on her, I keep an eye on her but she hasn't done anything to make us suspicious. She's convincing me that she really wants Damon back. Why this late? I don't know. People's change, some people's transformation takes longer than others"

"145 years. Come on you're telling me it took her 145 years to realise she loves Damon?" Bonnie retorted.

Stefan shrugged. "I don't know. This is Katherine. Maybe she was waiting for the right moment"

Bonnie chuckled bitterly to herself. And the right moment had to be now, she thought. All this talk about Katherine and Damon was making Bonnie miserable.

"Did you tell Elena?" she asked and Stefan nodded.

"Yep. She knows, and I told her everything she should do to protect herself, though I do doubt Katherine would go after Elena, she doesn't even seem interested in her. Which is weird but I don't know. Bonnie can I ask you something?" Stefan asked and he looked embarrassed.

"Of course"

"I know this is too much to ask of you but could you do a protection spell on Elena? I don't think anything will happen but I don't want to take chances. I understand if you don't want to, but no matter what I still love her Bonnie and I don't want anything happening to her"

"I love her too Stefan, and I don't want anything happening to her too. Of course I will do the spell" she said smiling at him, Stefan smiled back then they fell silent.

Some silent moments later Bonnie spoke up. "Stefan I want to ask you something but don't take it the wrong way. I'm just curious"

Stefan raised his eyebrow but nodded for Bonnie to go on. She did. "If-If Elena wasn't in the picture, you know if you've never met her and Katherine came back. Would you still love her, accept her?" she asked. She wanted to know how deep a hold Katherine had on the brothers.

Stefan sighed a deep sigh. Just the question was tiring him. "I don't know it's a deep question Bonnie. If I didn't love Elena, never saw her and Katherine came back… I'd probably be whipped. I'd probably fall for her again no matter what. We'd go back to square one, me, Damon and Katherine. The damned love triangle. I'm just lucky I'm not presented with that dilemma…. You know when I first saw Elena, and I got attracted to her…I know its because of Katherine, because she looked so much like her I couldn't help but be intrigued and want to get to know her. And when I did, I saw what I was missing, what I wanted Katherine to be all along, and I fell in love with Elena, not Katherine's ghost"

"And Elena loves you. She may have been confused and wrong at some point but she does. Maybe you should forgive her, I know its killing you being apart from her" Bonnie comforted. She was able to see how much Stefan was suffering, so why not forgive her.

"Will you?" he asked.

"My situation is different Stefan. I've known Elena for a long time. She should've trust me her eyes closed. Not even for a second doubt me. But she did. Though I love and miss her so much, I don't know if I can forgive and forget. At least not yet, its still so raw for me. She hurt me, plus with everything going around I really didn't have the time to analyze the situation" she answered him honestly.

"Saying that, how things with Tyler?" Stefan asked, he knew Bonnie was on a mission. As much as he had tried to stop her, she hadn't listen. So he could only offer his support and help now.

"Well you know Tyler and me was never quiet close so its gonna take a long time for him to open up to me or me to him. But I'm trying to build a trust between us, a friendship. I want to help him Stefan. I don't want him to go through this alone. And this is Tyler we're talking about. If he does go through this alone and its really hard for him. He can wreak havoc in town. I need to prevent that" she tried to explain her reasons for wanting to help Tyler.

"I understand you Bonnie, even if I don't like it"

"Thank you"

* * *

Bonnie was returning home. She wanted to go and cast the protection spell on Elena but she had to wait for Caroline. Earlier she had mentioned to Caroline, that she would cast a protection spell and Caroline had insisted she wanted to be there, she said she wanted to see Bonnie the Witch in action.

Bonnie walked to her porch and was entering the key in the keyhole when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and gasped. It was Katherine. Before Bonnie had any chance to say anything Katherine had Bonnie up against the door. She had an evil look in her eyes.

"Bonnie...Bonnie Bennett. Emily's great-great whatever. We meet again" Katherine greeted with a evil smiled.

Bonnie tried to move or at least stand firmer but it only resulted in Katherine tightening her grip, hurting Bonnie.

"You know when I first came here and saw you, I was happy. I thought it'll be nice to have another Bennett witch by my side. I could've told you all about Emily and you could've become very powerful"

"I already am powerful" Bonnie said.

Katherine cackled. "Not powerful enough honey"

Bonnie tried to concentrate on her powers, she had to show Katherine just how powerful she was.

"Are you really going to do that? Are you really going to cast a spell on me here, where every one can see you? Immediately know what you are?" Katherine sensed Bonnie's resolve weakening. She was right, she couldn't set Katherine on fire here, if any passers by saw, it would raise questions. And questions was the last thing Bonnie wanted.

"What do you want Katherine?" Bonnie asked and Katherine's hands went to Bonnie's throat, her eyes narrowing.

"Stay away from Damon!"

"And if I don't?" Bonnie managed to squeeze out. Katherine's hands tightened more, choking Bonnie.

"You'll only end up in more heart break honey. You see Damon is mine. I own him. Sooner or later he'll come back to me. Even if he will resist first he'll succumb to me in the end, he always has. I'm the only woman he ever loved. I have so much power over him. I'm only trying to save you from more heartbreak. You can only be a tool to Damon, someone to pass his time by. I'm sure you've seen how he uses and abuses them, you'll be the same" she said lightening her grasp but then tightening it again, immobilizing Bonnie.

"Oh and that kiss last night? Don't read anything into it. That's all you'll get from him. But then I'm sure you know it meant nothing, well, at least to him. See, he knew I was watching, and he was trying to make me mad, get me jealous. Which worked I have to say, and I did award him for it later" she said with a sly smirk. "That's how me and Damon are. We love games, and we play with each other and we don't care who we hurt in the process. Bonnie I'm telling you this in respect for Emily, and believe me when I say Damon only used you to get to me. I don't want to see you hurt, heart break is not good for witch power"

Katherine's every word was a whiplash to Bonnie's heart. She hated Katherine to see it, but her words were affecting her. Bonnie believed her, maybe she was right. What other explanation was there for Damon to kiss her like that unexpectedly? Maybe Damon was ready to forgive Katherine but was only playing hard to get. Making her pay for making him wait. She didn't want to think about it but maybe he was using her in the process. Damon had changed, was caring towards Bonnie, but the arrival of Katherine could've changed that aswell. Damon could go back to the way he was for Katherine's sake.

Katherine spoke once again, interrupting Bonnie's thoughts. "So stay away from him. For your own sake-"

"Back off bitch! For your own sake!" They heard Caroline say. She came and shoved Katherine off Bonnie.

Bonnie jumped forward in fear of Caroline's safety. "Caroline don't!"

Katherine narrowed her eyes at Caroline and crouched, ready to lunge.

"What is she going to do? Kill me? Bite me and see what happens!" Caroline taunted staring at Katherine.

Katherine straightened. "You got vervain" she said, not asking. "Who the hell is she?" she asked Bonnie but Caroline answered.

"Your worst nightmare!" Caroline answered.

Bonnie stood in front of Caroline protectively. She loved her friend to bits, but some times she was foolishly brave. Standing up to Katherine - someone who can easily kill Damon and Stefan - was stupid.

Katherine laughed. "You? My worse nightmare? You don't know me honey. You're lucky I'm not in the killing mood or you would've been dead the second you touched me. You have Damon to thank" she said.

Bonnie opened her door, she and Caroline stepped inside but left the door open watching Katherine. She turned to Bonnie and said. "Listen to what I said" and started to walk away.

Bonnie concentrated and a moment later, Katherine was on the floor writhing in pain.

"That's for goodbye" Bonnie said and shut the door.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, because for some reason I did enjoy writing it.. I'm so sorry for the lack of Bamon in this chapter, but I wanted to get this out of the way, because the scenes in the chapter was keep popping in my head.. I promise there will be Bamon in the next chapter..**


	13. Confusion

**A/N: I'm so sorry. I know I promised to update this earlier, but this week has been crazy, with Season 2 starting and the excitement of the premiere, I just couldn't concentrate on writing a chapter.. To make up to it, I thought of merging 2 chapters and posting, but there isn't much left to this story, so I refrained from doing that..**

**Anyway.. Here's the update. I really hope you will enjoy it, and I hoped you enjoyed the premiere too. I loved it.. Especially the Bamon scenes… : )**

**So. Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed/alerted and favourite this story. It means so much..**

**Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 - Confusion**

_Bonnie opened her door, she and Caroline stepped inside but left the door open watching Katherine. She turned to Bonnie and said. "Listen to what I said" and started to walk away._

_Bonnie concentrated and a moment later, Katherine was on the floor writhing in pain. _

"_That's for goodbye" Bonnie said and shut the door._

"Wow Bonnie did you do that to her?" Caroline asked, unable to believe what she saw.

Bonnie smiled shyly. Caroline had never seen her using her witchy powers and she wasn't sure how she'd react. "Yes"

"You go girl!" Caroline beamed and hugged Bonnie. "She deserved it"

"Caroline! You never ever do anything like that again ok? You know she could've killed you in a second right?" Bonnie scolded Caroline as she remembered what she had done.

"She had her hands on you Bonnie. She could've killed you. I couldn't just watch!" Caroline defended herself.

"I know honey, I know. But this is Katherine. She's dangerous and powerful. According to Stefan and Damon she's a psycho. You don't just push her around"

"Ok Bonnie. Fine"

Bonnie sighed. Katherine really could've do something to Caroline. "Let's go and do this spell" she said and took Caroline over to her room.

* * *

"Is it done?" Caroline asked as Bonnie finished.

"Yes" Bonnie answered tiredly. She had done the protection spell on Elena. She was glad she had loads of Elena's thing over at hers, and that she wouldn't have had to go to Elena and ask a belonging of hers without explaining why she needed it. Bonnie had asked Caroline something of hers too, and did the spell on her as well. Before she wouldn't have had, but after the encounter moments ago, she wanted to be safe.

"So what do you think?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"What do I think? I think its amazing. I think wow" Caroline answered chuckling. She had always known Bonnie had some major sixth sense, but now she learnt her friend was a witch. A real life witch with powers and spells. She had seen her do one now, and Caroline was in awe. Her friend was pretty awesome.

"Now we need to give this to Stefan to either give it to Elena or keep it close with him"

Caroline nodded then paused. "Are you going to finally tell me now what happened between you and Elena?" she asked hopefully. She was dying to know what had happened between the two.

Bonnie released her breath and nodded. Caroline knew everything, it was only fair for her to know this as well.

* * *

Bonnie waved to Caroline, as Caroline was leaving Bonnie's house. She watched until Caroline was out of her line of vision. She turned around to enter her house again and gasped, as she unexpectedly came in contact with a hard body.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Damon growled.

Bonnie ignored the jump in her heart and straightened her shoulders. "What are you talking about?" she asked him.

"Hurting Katherine. What were you thinking Bonnie?"

"Oh so this is the reason you're here? Well, I didn't do anything" Bonnie answered crossing her arms, over her chest.

"Don't try anything like that ever again!" Damon hissed.

"I'm sorryr trying a little mind trick on your girlfriend. Didn't know it would've offend you this much!"

"Little mind trick? You tried to kill her!"

Bonnie laughed. "Kill her? Is that was she said? What did she tell you Damon?"

Damon paused. "She said you tried to stake her"

Bonnie's eyes widened in shock. "Stake her. That ridiculous, I didn't do anything like that!"

"Katherine may be a lot of things Bonnie. But she's not a liar"

"And I am?"

"No" Damon answered.

"Look, the only thing I did was a little mind trick. Just gave her a little pain, that's it" Bonnie explained.

"Why would she lie?" Damon mused to himself.

"I don't know. Anyway, you know she's safe now. You can go" Bonnie said and tried to walk away but Damon stopped her.

"Wait. Don't you think we should talk?" he asked, smirking.

"Why? Katherine's back. The love of your life is back and she wants you. You've made her jealous, you've got your reward. Alls well in your world. What can we possibly talk about?"

"What the hell are you talking about making her jealous?" Damon asked, genuinely confused.

"Look Damon, its ok you can admit it. She was there and I was the only girl around. So… So you took the opportunity"

Damon became angry again instantly. "You think I kissed you last night to make Katherine jealous?"

"Didn't you?" Bonnie challenged, she remembered everything Katherine had told her.

"No. How could you even think I can use someone for my own purposes?"

Bonnie chuckled, bitterly. "Because its you. It's a very Damony behaviour"

"But I couldn't use you Bonnie"

"Then why did you kiss me Damon?" Bonnie asked.

Damon sighed. "To be honest? I don't know. I just….kissed you"

"But I wanna know the reason Damon. You cant just go around kiss people without explaining"

Damon sighed tiredly. "I don't know Bonnie. I'm just confused these days. And I don't even know why. But I did not kiss you to make Katherine jealous. Understand?"

Reluctantly Bonnie nodded. He wasn't giving her much explanation, but he was adamant that he hadn't kissed her to make Katherine jealous. And for now, that was ok for Bonnie.

"Fine. But next time don't come here and scold me for doing something to Katherine. I didn't think it'd offend you this much"

"You think I was offended?"

"You gave me hell for hurting her Damon" Bonnie explained.

"Is that why you think I was angry. God Bonnie! I was angry for you. For standing up to Katherine. Alone. She could've killed you in a second, and we wouldn't have even known it. That's why I'm angry, because you was the one in danger. Not her"

"I don't even know whether you're caring about me or insulting me at this moment" Bonnie retorted.

"There's no point of feeding our egos Bonnie. Its time for truths. And the truth is Katherine is very powerful. More powerful than me and Stefan together. You don't want to get on her bad side"

"She shouldn't get on my bad side" Bonnie warned.

Damon laughed. "I admire your confidence Bonnie. I do, but its not the time for that"

Damon tensed than rasped. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Bonnie was confused. "Who?" She asked then a moment later Tyler appeared at her doorstep.

"Tell him to go" Damon said.

"I'm not doing that!"

"You are. I told you to stay away from him. If you don't I will make him leave!"

"You're not doing anything like that!" Bonnie hissed, lowering her voice as Tyler was coming nearer.

"Bonnie. Are you free?" he asked.

"No" Damon growled.

"Yes" Bonnie said. "Just get in, and I'll be a minute" she invited him. After a curious glance towards Damon, Tyler went in Bonnie's house.

"I need to go inside now" Bonnie told Damon.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"He's my friend, just sit and talk. My date was ruined yesterday so we're doing it again today"

"I'm not leaving" Damon told Bonnie, determinedly.

"You are"

"I'm not leaving. I'm coming inside with you"

"No. You're not" Bonnie pushed Damon aside as he tried to enter the house. "Leave Damon, before I do something I'll regret"

"Fine" Damon said and stood back, as Bonnie entered the house and shut the door. Damon walked and perched himself up on his favourite branch. Just because he couldn't stay inside, didn't mean he'd leave. He'd done this before so many times anyway. The only difference was, this was Tyler and not Stefan, and he didn't trust Tyler one little bit.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. **


	14. Lulled By The Moon

**A/N: Firstly I have to start by saying that I am really really sorry for not updating this story for so long. But I did have a lot going on these few days, and couldn't concentrate, and I didn't want to post anything that I wasn't happy with.. So as I said before, this story is coming to an end, just to warn you.. And for apology, I may be able to write and post another chapter in a few days…I cant promise though..**

**Anyway, thank you for all the reviews/favourites/alerts for this story.. It really means a lot to me.. **

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter..**

**Love, Pam**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 - Lulled By The Moon**

Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night Tyler would change. He didn't know it yet, but soon he would. It was going to be a full moon tonight, and according to Bonnie's previous research's, his change was going to be complete tonight.

Bonnie had no idea how she was going to help him get through the change, but she knew she was going to be there. She had to.

She hadn't still told Tyler what she herself was, but she figured she would tonight. Over the last weeks they had grown really close, became good friends. She trusted Tyler, especially for tonight. Now, more than ever, she wanted to help him. Especially this week she spent so much time together with Tyler, that everyone was starting to get suspicious, form ideas. But she didn't care. She was doing this to help a friend. Damon was one of the persons who hated this friendship, though why she didn't understand. He'd appear wherever they were, try to talk her into going home. Telling her to stop seeing Tyler, which she always refused. She didn't understand why he was doing this. Why couldn't he just leave her alone and go live with Katherine. Bonnie's stomach twisted at that thought. No. No matter what, she didn't want Damon with Katherine.

Thankfully, she hadn't seen any more of Katherine after that event at her house. She didn't want to see her anyway. Katherine seemed harmless for the time being. Bonnie was starting to believe that she really had came for Damon.

Bonnie was outside Tyler's house, hiding behind the trees. She knew she couldn't directly go to him and say 'hey Tyler, you're a werewolf', so she decided to wait and interfere at the right moment. Tyler was inside his house tonight. A few hours earlier she had called him to her house but he had said he wasn't feeling well and decided to stay home. That was when Bonnie decided to watch him.

Bonnie heard noises coming from the house, but she wasn't able to hear the exact words. She was only able to hear shouts.

Soon, she saw Tyler leaving the house in anger, slamming the door shut behind him. He looked really angry, furious. Bonnie worried for a moment, what would happen. Would he change now?

Tyler started walking, and Bonnie followed, willing not to be discovered. He was really angry and unable to contain his anger, she was able to see that. This was going to be really hard for him.

Tyler stopped and looked around, his body rigid. He looked up at the sky and then continued walking. Bonnie knew what it was. The full moon was calling to him. They were going into the woods now. Bonnie felt more relaxed. The woods were good. That way, when he changed, they'd be alone. It wouldn't happen in public where Tyler could hurt someone.

They were walking deep through the woods, Tyler fuming, saying "What's happening to me?" over and over again. Bonnie's heart went out to him. He didn't have a clue on what was going on.

Tyler was walking up and down. Trying to contain himself. Trying to calm down. But it wasn't working. Soon he was shaking uncontrollably. Every part of his body was shaking and his face was lifted, facing the moon.

Bonnie shrank back a little further behind her tree. She held her breath and tried not to scream as it was happening.

It was hideous, it was the most horrendous thing she had ever seen. She couldn't believe this was Tyler, her friend. His body was convulsing as it was accommodating itself to his animal form.

It started with his legs, bulking up and conversing to paws. Then it went higher, changing his upper body, his clothes ripping apart in the process. Finally his face was changing. Bonnie tried so hard not to shriek when Tyler let out a scream of agony. He was in pain, and confused.

He was an animal now. He body was the body of an animal, with paws and claws. He was covered in fur. The worst was his face. Not quite an animal, but not an human face either. His ears were longer, wolf like, and was covered in fur. But his features were there. The eyes were Tyler, they were a bright golden colour and in slits. Even though his faces were partly animal, she was able to see Tyler in them. She was able to see Tyler.

Tyler howled. He started tearing the tress apart. He was trying to understand what was happening.

This was the time Bonnie thought. This was the time to show herself.

She walked out from behind the tree, towards where Tyler was. A second later he had her in a headlock. Bonnie tried not to shrink back from his touch. It was horrible.

"Tyler. Its me. Bonnie" she said and felt him drop her to the ground in shock. She saw him turn around not to face her, not to show himself to her.

She got up slowly. "Its ok. I've seen it all"

Tyler jerked his head to her in shock. He howled again and stopped. He was struggling and Bonnie understood he was trying to talk. Was he able to?

"Bonnie" he said, finding out that he actually was able to talk. He voice was hoarse and gruff but Bonnie was able to make out his words. She was relieved they were able to communicate, it would be much easier this way.

"Go away" he told her.

"I'm not. I'm here to help you" Bonnie told him.

"I don't want you to see me like this. I'm a monster. I don't know how it happened" Tyler told her. Bonnie was able to hear anguish in his rough voice, and it tore her heart, to see Tyler so helpless.

"I'm going to help you Tyler. We're going to get through this together"

Tyler got angry and clawed a tree. "How? Do you even know what I am?"

"I do. You're a werewolf Tyler. Its not your fault"

"Whose is it?" he roared.

"I don't know. But its not yours Tyler. I can help you" Bonnie told him once again.

"HOW?"

Now was the time to tell him. "I'm a witch Tyler. I don't exactly know how, but I can help you. I could try doing some calming spell, some other spells"

"There's no such thing as a witch"

"There's a werewolf, why not a witch?" she said and focused on her powers. A minute later she had a mini fire erupting next to her. Tyler shrank back, fearful.

"I wont hurt you Tyler. I'm here to help you"

But Tyler's animal instincts was telling him something else. They were telling him she was dangerous, she had supernatural abilities. That she had power. They were telling him to kill her, to protect himself. But this was Bonnie. His friend.

Bonnie put the fire out, enveloping them into darkness and silence again. Hoping to make Tyler feel safe.

"You should go Bonnie. I could hurt you. I might not be able to control myself"

"I'm ready for this. I have been for a long time" Bonnie told him. "I knew what you are Tyler. I've known it before you did. I wanted to be here when it happened"

Tyler growled, his face taking an ugly look. "You knew?" he growled and a second later, he had Bonnie in a tight grip.

Bonnie shuddered as his canines came to view. They were so big, so sharp and vicious looking. As if they'd be able to tear her apart in a matter of seconds. Maybe she shouldn't have come. She was used to dealing with vampires, but werewolves?. That was something new, something she didn't know anything about. But she couldn't back out now. Not when Tyler needed her.

Tyler was growling next to her ear. Trying to stop himself from killing her, but it was his animal instincts that was controlling him. And his self-control, his conscious was wavering, soon his animal self would win over.

Bonnie closed her eyes, concentrated on the spell that she was about to cast. The spell had said, that the werewolf in question had to be on top of his anger, of his senses, and this was the moment. She had to cast this calming spell now, and then later she could try to figure out the rest. She was chanting fast, in a moment the spell would be done. Tyler's canines came in closer. He was losing the fight he was fighting within himself.

Bonnie sensed him, before she saw him.

"Damon no!" she shouted, but it was too late.

Damon lunged at Tyler, catching him by surprise, flinging him in the air.

Bonnie screamed. Tyler had clawed her in the process. Her skin was slit open from her shoulder to her arm. She whimpered.

"Bonnie are you ok?" she looked up to see Stefan looking at her worriedly.

"Stefan?"

"Bonnie I'm sorry. I forgot it was tonight. Otherwise I wouldn't have allowed you to come by yourself. I'm so sorry" he said hugging her.

Bonnie winced at the pain of her wounds. "Why did you come? It was going fine"

"Bonnie how could you think I'd allow you to come and face this alone?"

Bonnie turned around and look at the scene in front of her. Tyler was growling, furious. He wanted to kill Damon, and from the looks of it Damon wanted to kill him too.

Bonnie got up and tried to walk over, but Stefan held her, blocking her.

"Let me go!"

"No!"

Bonnie grunted in frustration. Damon was about to lunge at Tyler, obviously going for the kill. "Damon don't!" she screamed, but that only resulted in getting Damon distracted and Tyler striking him. Bonnie's heart stopped when Damon winced in pain. What was she doing?

But soon Damon was up and using his vampric skills, he flew to Tyler and had his fangs in Tyler's neck. Tyler screeched in pain.

Bonnie couldn't watch this anymore. They both were injured badly. She had wounds too, but not as bad as theirs.

She felt Stefan let go of her, and saw him ready to lunge.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not gonna watch my brother die Bonnie. I'm sorry but we have to kill him. He's out of control"

"No!" Bonnie whimpered, but Stefan didn't listen, he moved on.

Bonnie concentrated, at the moment this was the only thing she was able to do. Soon, 3 supernatural creatures were on the floor, writhing in pain. She held on to her powers a little more, just when she thought they were weak enough. She let it go.

A few silent minutes later, the vampires started to rise, gaining their strength back. Bonnie breathed in relief when she saw Tyler finally returning to his human form.

He got up dazed, looking around, naked. He was ashamed Bonnie was able to see, ashamed of himself.

Damon went next to Tyler and grabbed him by his throat. "I will kill you!" he rasped.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't control myself. I didn't know what was happening!" he pleaded.

"I don't care!"

"Damon don't! Please!" Bonnie went up to him.

With his inhuman reflexes Damon had Bonnie against a tree. "And you!" he rasped. "Do you want to die this much?"

"I was trying to help him! I had it under control" Bonnie defended.

"He was about to kill you!"

"He wasn't going to kill me"

"I have to kill him Bonnie. I have to" Damon said with such rage that she believed him.

"No Damon"

"I told you to stay away from him! This is why I told you stay away from him! Again you never listened to me!"

"I knew what I was getting into"

"You knew?" this infuriated Damon further. "How could you…You're only giving me more reasons to kill him!"

"I had to. Cant you understand? I had to be there for him!"

"You don't understand Bonnie. I'm so angry, so mad that the only way I can calm down is if I kill him. He hurt you. Look at you. You're bleeding"

"I'm ok" she said but winced when Damon touched the wound. Instantly Damon calmed down.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'll be fine" she said. "I just want to go home"

Damon nodded, "I'll take you"

Before she left, Bonnie went next to Tyler. Stefan was next to him, trying to calm him down. Tyler now had Stefan's shirt, which thankfully was covering important parts.

When Tyler saw Bonnie, his face crumbled. "Bonnie I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't. The feeling was too strong. I'm sorry. You should've come at all"

"Its ok Tyler"

Suddenly Tyler went in to tears, shocking everyone. "I don't want this. I don't want this curse. I don't want to be a monster" he said and Bonnie's heart ached.

She knew exactly what he was feeling.

"You'll be fine" Bonnie told him and allowed Damon to steer her away.

* * *

**A/N: So this is my werewolf thing : )**

**I remember LJ Smith had Tyler able to talk while in werewolf form, so I did that in mine too.. I don't know if I have been able to do the werewolf thing but I hope its good.. I actually cant wait to see how it will be in the show..**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. **


	15. A Deep Breath

**A/N: So here is my last chapter. I really hope you will enjoy it.. Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favourites..**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 - A Deep Breath**

A week had passed since the Tyler incident, and Bonnie had not seen him at all. It seemed that he had disappeared. Just like Stefan had said. She had called him numerous times, went over to his house, but he was nowhere. Bonnie just wished he was ok and was able to cope with things by himself.

It was night and Bonnie left her house to go for a walk. She was feeling bored and alone these days. Tyler wasn't around, so now she was really alone. She still wasn't talking to Elena, though she did miss her friend a lot, and though she wanted to forgive her now she didn't know how to take that step. As ridiculous as it may sound, she missed having the Salvatore brothers at her house. She missed staying and spending time with Damon and Stefan. It was really crazy, considering she was against the idea at first, but she had got so used to having them around, she was used to them. But the presence of Katherine prevented her from seeing them. Not only because she herself didn't go, but because Damon, if not Stefan, himself, didn't come around much. Bonnie had thought that maybe Damon felt something toward her too, because all these times, he showed concern to her. He had been angry because she had put herself in danger. But every time, the next day he'd go back to being the old Damon, distant and cold. A lot of the time she thought that maybe he was confused. Confused because Katherine was back for him, she wanted him back, and he didn't know whether he wanted to be with her or not.

As much as it pained her admit, she was able to see that Damon was re-developing feelings for Katherine. It was easy to see that. Bonnie tried to distant herself from Damon, to put walls up around her heart, because she didn't want to give herself to him fully, only in return for him to decide he wants Katherine back and leave her. She wouldn't be able to deal with that.

Bonnie stopped and realised that she was at the entrance of the wood now. In the midst of her inner thoughts she hadn't realised that she came this way. She debated whether she should continue her walk from in the woods or not. A thought came to her and she made her mind. She hadn't been back here since last week, and maybe Tyler was in the woods, hiding or trying to come to terms with what he is.

With that in mind, her steps became quicker. She had a mission now, to look for Tyler. The more deeper she went into the woods, the more eerie it seemed. The atmosphere, the air of the woods were giving her goosebumps. She shuddered involuntarily. There was something different today. Maybe it was Tyler, she thought again. Maybe he was here and it was him who was doing it. His presence, his power was causing this.

She was deep in the woods now. Suddenly Bonnie felt something behind her. A force. She stopped and looked behind her but she wasn't able to see anything. It was just her. She turned around and continued walking, but a moment later she felt it again. Much more forceful this time, much more furious. Her mind told her to run, without looking back, and she listened and started running without looking back.

She was running. Running from something. She could feel it behind her but she couldn't see what it was. It was too dark. She was running with all the strength and power she had within herself, how she didn't know, but she knew that if she stopped running the thing that was following her would keep up with her and she would die. She was sure of that, if this thing caught her she would die without any chance. She kept running left or right or left to get rid of her enemy, but a branch caught her leg and she fell. She tried to get up and run again but it was too late, she was caught. She turned around to face her fate.

Bonnie gasped as she realised a few things at the same time. This was her dream, the one that had haunted her for many days. The reason Stefan and Damon had started living with her. She was living her dream, no vision, and the most shocking of all was that her enemy was….Katherine?

"Katherine?" Bonnie gasped on the floor, looking up at Katherine.

But was it possible? It was Patrick who was after her had they had defeated him. Bonnie's heart sank as realisation dawned on her. The fight with Patrick had been outside her house, not in the woods. With Patrick she hadn't ran like she was supposed to in her vision. How had they missed this?

"Bonnie. We finally meet alone. I've waited so long for this" she smirked, leaving Bonnie cold.

Bonnie tried to go back away from Katherine, she wanted to run but Katherine's words stopped her.

"You can try to run if you want, but we're in a forest Bonnie and I could catch you in a second. Those games will only make me angry more"

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked, finally finding her voice.

"You-"

"I wont-"

"Dead" Katherine finished.

Bonnie stood up. She was going to die tonight, that was for sure, because even with her powers it was impossible for her to defeat Katherine, but at least she wasn't going to die like a coward.

"Why?" she asked.

"Everyone thinks I'm here for Damon, because I made them think that way. But actually I'm here for you"

"Why?" Bonnie asked again, but Katherine smiled.

"Patience Bonnie. I'm explaining it here. I like doing things slow and painful"

Katherine was taking a step toward Bonnie at each word.

"So, yeah when I came back I realised I did actually miss Stefan and Damon and that I don't mind having them with me again. But my main reason was you. You see Emily knew you were coming, she had seen you before. She had also seen that you would become the most powerful witch of the Bennett line, and foolishly she told me, thinking I'd protect you. I wouldn't have minded having you with me if you weren't powerful, but you were too powerful for your own good, and fiery. I don't like having anything more powerful than me around. Especially in Mystic Falls, sadly you are. I killed everything that threatened me, that threatened to be more powerful than me"

"You're a freak!" Bonnie spat.

"Maybe, a power freak yes. But power is such a good thing Bonnie….I had two choices. I could've either get you with me, become a team or kill you. I chose the second because I knew, when you grew up and realised your own power, you'd go against me, I didn't want to risk that…You know what is the most frustrating bit?" Katherine asked and answered her own question without waiting for an answer from Bonnie. "You were so hard to kill for a human!"

Bonnie's breath froze. "What do you mean?"

"Well I didn't want to attract attention so I went for the human ways to die. Remember that near car accident? The one that Damon saved you from? Yep, that was me. If Damon hadn't been there you were dead… I thought, since the human way wasn't working I'd go to the method I knew. So I got a friend to follow you and kill you-"

"Patrick" Bonnie remembered.

"Was that his name? Anyway, he was meant to kill you, but the idiot got caught up in your power and instead decided to get you to go with him. I'm glad that he was killed. No one disobeys my orders and live… So I decided to take matters to my own hand and to do the job myself. I thought I'd give you a chance when I came here. Maybe allow you to live and come with me. But no, I didn't like you. You weren't like Emily, and you annoyed me a lot. I don't like the hold you have over Damon. That alone is a reason for you to die don't you think?"

"You don't even love Damon!"

"So?" Katherine shrugged. "He used to be mine, and I don't like my toys taken from me. Even if I was going to break them myself. Damon may be sad for a few days, but I'll be there to comfort him. So its time" Katherine said and came right I front of Bonnie. "Say your last words"

"I may die, but I'm not going down without a fight" Bonnie said and using her powers she sent Katherine flying.

Immediately, Katherine got back up, no affect at all. "Impressive….Fine. If you want you want that way, than we fight. Who am I not to grant your last wish" she said and stroke Bonnie slamming her to a tree.

Bonnie groaned as pain hit her. She wasn't going to be able to get up as quick as Katherine had.

"See? You're a human Bonnie. You cant fight against me"

"I will die trying" Bonnie said and got up.

Bodies were flung, Powers were used as Bonnie and Katherine fought. It was a close fight, though Katherine did have the upper hand. They were lying across the grass now, from tiredness and injuries. Bonnie was really weak now, she had given up. She couldn't fight further, but she had managed to stake Katherine from her stomach and combined with Bonnie's powers Katherine too now was weak and on the floor. But not as weak as her Bonnie knew.

This was how Damon found them. On the floor, and weak. He had come out to hunt and had felt the power emanating from the centre of the woods, the more he neared the more he heard the grunts and felt the power. He was shocked when he came and saw that it was Bonnie and Katherine that was battling. His heart twisted at the sight in front of him. The two women he had ever cared for was fighting, and one was doomed to lose. To die.

Damon had 2 women in front of him. 2 hearts. 1 choice. Who was he going to choose? Who did he want next to him? Who did he love?

He heard footsteps behind him and saw Stefan, Elena and Caroline coming next to him.

"What the-"

"I knew there was something up, I picked it up from Katherine's attitude. I followed her till Bonnie's house, then I lost her and looked everywhere, now I was trying my luck here. I saw them on the way and they insisted to come. I couldn't stop them" Stefan answered, when Damon motioned the girls.

"Yeah. I'm not letting Bonnie fight that bitch alone" Caroline said, and Elena agreed. Their words made Damon turn his attention back to the centre, and saw that Katherine was in front of them.

"Damon, Stefan and humans" she greeted. "Are you here to say your last goodbyes to the witch? She's about to die, she's very weak now, I think she's unconscious from all the pain" she said smirking.

Damon's blood boiled and he lunge at Katherine but Katherine quickly flung him away as if swatting a fly.

"Haven't you two learned? You cant fight me. I can kill all 5 of you in the matter of a minute…I'm thinking of killing the doppelganger too. There's no need for the two us" she said and made a move towards Elena.

Stefan crouched and lunged at Katherine. "Don't you dare touch her!" he hissed.

Katherine quirked her eyebrow. "Still love her?" she asked.

Stefan paused, then said; "Yes, I do. She's my life"

"Too bad. She's still going to die"

Meanwhile Damon went next to Bonnie. "Bonnie? Can you hear me?"

Fear was building up inside Damon, she seemed unconscious. Had he lost her?

Damon heard noises and looked up to see Stefan and Katherine fighting, Elena and Caroline was slumped on the tree attacked by Katherine. She was furious he could see, Stefan had enraged her and now stopping her was going to be hard.

"Get away from her! This has gone long enough now! Get away!" Katherine screeched in her fury, and didn't hesitate to stake Damon from his shoulder.

"Its over" she smirked and lifted Bonnie's body, encircling her arms to her neck, Bonnie came back to herself and tried to fight her off to no avail, her grip was tight.

"Say goodbye" Katherine said and just as she was about to snap Bonnie's neck a deep growl was heard and Katherine was thrown off Bonnie.

"Tyler!" Bonnie shouted as she saw the werewolf attacking Katherine.

A minute later a crunching sound was heard as Tyler bit Katherine and threw her lifeless body.

A silence had descended into the forest as everyone froze and watched Katherine's body turning into ashes. The result of her being a very old vampire.

Everyone had different emotions. Caroline was happy. Bonnie felt sick, and relieved. Elena felt scared and mournful, for an instance it had felt like watching herself die. Stefan and Damon didn't know what to feel. The women they had known for years was now dead. Gone forever. They had loved her and yet hated her. Her death had shook them but it hadn't pained them enough.

Stefan ran next to Elena cuddling and kissing her and Damon made his way back to Bonnie.

She threw herself at Damon when she saw him and began crying.

"Bonnie. Its over. Its going to be ok. I'm here"

"Damon…She-she wanted me dead.. The car accident, the vampire…it was all her" Bonnie managed to say through her tears, and again a rage consumed Damon. Anything he felt for Katherine's death was gone, he wished he had been the one to kill her.

"I was sure I was going to die" Bonnie said hanging on to Damon.

"No one can do anything to you when I'm around!" Damon said fiercely.

Bonnie's next action shocked Damon, as Bonnie put her lips to Damon's, and Damon quickly found himself responding. Kissing her fiercely.

He pulled away and looked at her. "I cant get that kiss out of my mind" he said.

Bonnie smiled and took a deep breath. This was the time. "Damon…I love you" she told him.

Damon froze, shocked at the confession. But he slowly he smiled as realization dawned on him. "I love you too" he said and captured her lips again.

Everyone was gathered in the middle, when Tyler came back in his human form. Bonnie went and hugged him too.

"Thank you" she said.

Tyler smiled. "It was the least I could do after all of your help"

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm ok Bonnie. Are you ok, after all you are a human" he joked.

"I'll be ok.. You disappeared after that night" she said.

"I had to be alone for a while. Think, discover and make decisions"

"And what did you decide?"

"I think I like having powers and not being a weak human. Plus killing vampires is really fun" he said glancing towards Stefan and Damon, joking. "Don't worry about me Bonnie" Tyler said and disappeared into the darkness.

"So now Tyler's a werewolf?" Caroline asked suddenly and everyone started laughing.

Stefan hugged Elena and started walking whilst Caroline trailed behind them. Tonight had showed Stefan he couldn't be without Elena and that life was short and there was no need to continue this nonsense break-up.

"Elena!" Bonnie called out and Elena broke away from Stefan walking towards Bonnie.

Damon kissed Bonnie and then walked next to his brother and Caroline.

There was an awkward silence as no one knew what to say.

"I'm sorry"

"I miss you" Elena and Bonnie said in unison, then laughed.

"I'm sorry" Elena said again. "I should've never doubted you. It was ridiculous and I don't know what came over me to ever think of something like that but I'm really sorry. I miss you so much" Elena said in tears now.

"I miss you too, and maybe I dragged this on too much, more than I should've had. I want my friend back" Bonnie said. Watching Katherine die was like watching Elena die and Bonnie knew that no matter what passed between them, she wanted her friend back.

"I will never doubt you again. Even if I see you and Stefan in a bed naked, I wouldn't" Elena said and Bonnie laughed.

"I wouldn't go that far in trusting" she said and hugged her friend making their way to their beloveds.

"So you and Damon huh?" Elena said and Bonnie smiled.

"Yeah"

"I think it's a perfect match. I hope you'll be happy. I know you'll be happy. I can tell he loves you"

"I love him too"

The END.

* * *

**A/N: Firstly thank you to everyone who has been with me through this journey. This was my first fic I have posted online, and it meant a lot to me to have your support. The list is long so I'm not going to be able to write everyone's name, but know that I cherish every member who has ever read this story, anonymous or not. This story is special to me as it was a journey to me to discover my writing and imagination. **

**If I ever fell short from anyone's expectation or disappointed, I would like to say sorry and seek forgiveness. **

**I really hope you have enjoyed this last chapter and this story as a whole, as there has been parts I enjoyed writing a lot..**

**Lastly sorry for the delay in the updates and THANK YOU to everyone who had ever read/reviewed/alerted/favourited this story. **

**Thanks a lot**

**Love,**

**Pam**

**PS: I wonder if anyone had caught that dream/vision Patrick thing? : )**


End file.
